O Mensageiro
by Sanae-chan
Summary: Em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, Harry se vê compelido a ajudar Susan a conquistar o amor de Draco, passando a levar mensagens um ao outro, o que o faz descobrir o próprio amor. ANGST! SLASH!
1. Parte 1

**Título: O Mensageiro**

**Gênero:** Drama / Angst

**Classificação:** Slash / Yaoi / Homem x Homem – se não gosta, não leia.

**Pares:** Draco Malfoy x Susan Bones / Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

**Aviso:** Harry Potter e personagens pertencem a JK Rowling todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Resumo:** Em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, Harry se vê compelido a ajudar Susan a conquistar o amor de Draco, passando a levar mensagens um ao outro, o que o faz descobrir o próprio amor. ANGST! SLASH!

* * *

**Parte I**

Era noite e todos estavam dormindo, menos ele. Mantinha o dossel aberto, como se fosse sufocar se os fechasse ao redor de si. Nunca apreciou as cortinas em volta da cama, pois se lembrava do armário, debaixo da escada na casa dos Durleys, épocas difíceis e angustiantes até mesmo de recordar. Seu olhar se perdia na noite, o céu pipocado de estrelas, com a lua crescente a dispensar uma fraca claridade.

Estava com insônia pelo fato de nas últimas noites ter sonhado pesadelos com Voldemort. Imagens sanguinárias de pessoas morrendo, crianças gritando, corpos sem vida... Estremeceu inteiro e afastou tais imagens de sua cabeça.

Com um olhar ao redor, constatando que todos estavam dormindo, se levantou com cuidado e caminhou para fora do dormitório com passos leves e silenciosamente desceu até o Salão Comunal.

Sentou-se numa poltrona, frente à lareira contendo cinzas frias ao invés de toras de fogo. Não se importou com isso, apenas ficou ali, olhando como se ela pudesse lhe trazer o sono. Realmente não podia...

Passados alguns minutos, já estava ficando frustrado. Seu corpo reclamava por descanso, cansado pela correria do dia, mas o tão confortante sono se negava a pesar suas pálpebras e transporta-lo para o mundo dos sonhos, com ou sem pesadelos.

Resolveu em escapar mais uma vez e ir até a cozinha, tomar algo gelado, um suco ou leite para ver se conseguia assim trazer o sono. Olhou para a escadaria e desistiu de subir ao dormitório para pegar a capa de invisibilidade e com isso despertar alguém.

Atravessou o Salão e saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, que dormia e roncava pesadamente. Seus olhos vasculharam a escuridão e caminhou sorrateiro até o andar inferior. Quando descia a última escadaria, quase tropeçou em alguém, que estava sentado alguns degraus antes do chão.

Olhou apreensivo para essa pessoa, que também o olhava apreensiva, achando de início que era Madame Norra ou o próprio Filch.

- Susan Bones? – perguntou a meia voz, notando a garota encolhida no degrau, rente à parede e abraçada os joelhos.

Ela estava de camisola vermelha, destacando a pele branca e os cabelos claros. E estava descalça também, como pôde notar pela brancura de seus pés contra o piso.

- Potter? Graças a Merlin que é você... – ela relaxou o corpo, mas permaneceu abraçada aos joelhos.

- Aconteceu algo?

- Não... – ela sorriu timidamente. – Só estou sem sono.

Com um pouco de receio, Harry também se acomodou no degrau, um pouco mais abaixo do qual ela estava sentada, seus pés tocando o chão do corredor.

- Eu também estou sem sono. Quer conversar? – ofereceu-se prestativo.

- Eu não sei... – ela pareceu pensar no assunto, seus olhos a fitar através da abertura na parede, que servia de janela para o Grande Salão. – Acho que prefiro fica aqui... – disse por fim.

- Certo... Quer alguma coisa? Eu irei até a cozinha...

- Não, obrigada...

Um pouco confuso, por vê-la daquele jeito, tão dispersa, Harry seguiu seu caminho até a cozinha, tomando cuidado para não cruzar com ninguém. Passou uns bons quarenta minutos beliscando tortas e bolos enquanto bebia um copo cheio de suco de abóbora e falava com Dobby e outros elfos domésticos, até que o tão esperado sono começou a afeta-lo, o fazendo bocejar.

Comeu o último pedaço de bolo e bebeu o resto do suco, e se despediu, fazendo o caminho de volta, sem deixar o cuidado evitando se expor a olhares curiosos. Já passavam das duas na manhã, confirmou no relógio de pulso, era só voltar ao dormitório e apagar até o sol raiar.

Chegando na mesma escada, viu que a garota ainda estava ali, mas dessa vez, com um sorriso no rosto. Seus olhos ainda fixos através da janela, em direção ao Salão Principal. Aproximou-se com as mãos no bolso, e se recostou na parede, ao lado da abertura, dando uma espiada ao que a meiga lufaniana tanto apreciava.

Perante seu olhar, o Grande Salão estava iluminado por pingos de luzes vermelhas que caíam e se apagavam ao chão, sem deixar vestígios, e um rapaz de louros cabelos deixava o local, sumindo por uma das portas.

Conhecia bem aquele cabelo platinado, o único que tinha os cabelos daquela cor era Malfoy. Mas, o que ele fazia àquela hora fora do dormitório? Sim, como esquecer, ele era monitor. Mas por que a magia? Isso não entendia.

Finalmente se deu conta de Bones, quando ela se levantou. Olhou-a e tudo ficou tão claro como água.

- Estava esperando ele, por isso não quis conversar... – insinuou com divertimento e sorriu, ao vê-la corar.

- Harry... Podemos conversar agora? – ela custou a dizer, mas parecia que realmente desejava conversar.

- Claro... – aceitou, afinal, Susan era uma boa garota, e se precisava desabafar algo, estaria ali para isso, e quanto ao sono, já havia o perdido novamente.

Entraram numa das inúmeras salas vazias, e se acomodaram perto da janela, onde a claridade da lua permitia que vissem o rosto do outro sem esforço. Susan sentou sobre uma mesa de aluno, cruzando as pernas sobre o móvel e apoiando os baços nos joelhos. Harry apenas se encostou ao parapeito da janela, as mãos ainda nos bolsos e a olhou com interesse, aguardando que começasse o assunto.

- Acho que já percebeu o que eu fazia fora do dormitório... – ela começou, estava bastante encabulada e sem poder fitá-lo nos olhos.

- Malfoy... – ele afirmou com seriedade.

- Eu fico ali, esperando, para vê-lo, um dia sim e outro não, conforme a ronda noturna da Sonserina. – ela fez um longo silêncio como se analisasse sua própria situação. – Faço isso desde o começo do ano... – notou como ela remexia a renda da barra da camisola, nervosa por estar contando aquilo.

- Entendo... A maioria das garotas da Grifinória também tem uma queda por ele... Ouço isso desde o quarto ano... – tentou estabilizar um clima casual. Na verdade, não entendia porque a garota estava contando algo tão pessoal.

- Sim... Por isso fico tão perturbada e perco o sono.

- Fale com ele, você é bonita e ele não vai despreza-la... – tentou aconselhar, já que parecia que era conselho que ela buscava naquela conversa.

- É complicado Potter... Não tenho uma _queda_ por ele. Eu o _amo_... – ela contestou, um pouco aborrecida. – Sabe o que é ser rejeitada por quem se ama? Ou ter apenas um caso passageiro? Não é isso que quero...

- Oh! Sinto muito... – desculpou-se de pronto.

- Já amou alguém Potter? – finalmente ela o olhou nos olhos.

- Amor mesmo... Acho que não... – disse pensativo.

- Então você não sabe como se sofre... – e suspirou desanimada. – Como é doloroso ver quem se ama, nos braços de outra pessoa...

Harry ficou preocupado, parecia que Susan ia começar a chorar a qualquer momento, e não fazia a menor idéia de como consolar uma garota.

- Posso fazer algo por você? – resolveu perguntar. Faria qualquer coisa, menos a ver debulhada em lágrimas.

- Na verdade Potter... – e fungou, segurando o choro. – Eu queria sua ajuda.

- É só dizer... – esboçou seu melhor sorriso.

- Você é um garoto... Poderia me ajudar a conquistá-lo falando com ele e me dizendo o que vocês meninos preferem?

Bones mantinha esperança nos olhos marejados. Então era por isso que pediu aquela conversa. Harry ficou um pouco tenso, não queria negar um pedido tão sério e confidencial, mas como faria para ajudá-la a conquistar Malfoy?

- Desculpe... Mas acho que não sou a melhor pessoa para isso. Sabe como discutimos diariamente... Se fosse diferente, eu a ajudaria sem contestação. – tentou ser sincero e se desculpar da melhor maneira possível.

Os olhos azuis claros dela se apagaram de desilusão. Não se via mais o brilho da esperança, apenas estava ali, o olhando com tristeza, como se sua última opção falhara miseravelmente.

- Oh! Entendo... – e voltou a encarar as próprias mãos, que apertavam a barra da camisola. – Sabe... Não peço ajuda a nenhuma das minhas amigas, pois sei que muitas delas nutrem certo sentimento pelo Malfoy e... Bem, as paredes tem ouvidos, e eu poderia correr o risco de intrigas ou rivalidades, coisa que eu detesto... Por isso pensei em pedir ajuda a algum garoto, e você... – e sorriu timidamente. – Tropeçou em mim como mandado por Merlin e eu pensei: é a pessoa ideal para me ajudar, Potter não é mesquinho e nem invejoso, e ajuda todo mundo...

Harry se penalizou por ela. Será que valia tanto esforço por amor? Porque simplesmente não esquecer, viver um sentimento platônico (o que era mais sensato fazer, visto pelo seu lado) ou se declarar e ver as conseqüências? Não entendia a cabeça das garotas, fazendo tudo tão complicado, levando tudo ao extremo...

- Eu posso tentar... – se rendeu a ela. – Mas não garanto resultados, e não faço a menor idéia de como faria isso.

Um largo e gratificante sorriso fora lhe dado em resposta. Lá estava a esperança, brilhando novamente no olhar azul claro.

- Eu sabia que você era o único Potter! – ela se atirou em seus braços, tamanha felicidade. – Eu pensei em você conviver um pouco com ele e ver suas preferências sabe... – o vermelho tingiu suas bochechas enquanto dizia seu plano. – O que ele gostaria de ganhar... Que tipo de bombom ele gosta, quando ele sai pra caminhar... Essas coisas bobas, mas que farão toda uma diferença.

- Para se preparar, eu suponho – sorriu, sacando a intenção da garota. – Chamar atenção e se destacar das concorrentes usando os pontos fracos do alvo.

- Não são apenas os Corvinais que usam a cabeça para planejar... – ela se defendeu, mas continuava alegre.

- Eu darei um jeito de ser um bom espião, e trarei informações a você. Agora preciso ir, quando eu tiver alguma coisa, eu te aviso.

- Obrigada Potter! Ficarei esperando ansiosa!

Se despediram e Harry voltou a seu dormitório quando já passava das três. Tinha pouco tempo de descanso, mas a conversa com Susan Bones valeu a pena, pois o cansou e o fez apagar quando se enfiou por baixo das cobertas, coisa que talvez não aconteceria se ainda ficasse batucando sobre Voldemort.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, freqüentou as aulas normalmente até o final do dia, depois, ao invés de ir voar ou jogar Snap Explosivo na Sala Comunal, quando não tinha nada para se fazer, resolveu por ir à biblioteca refletir em como ajudaria a lufaniana.

Estava sentado numa mesa ao fundo, sozinho e com os braços apoiados sobre a mesa, pensando. Como seria a melhor maneira de saber a vida cotidiana do pior sonserino da escola? Não podia simplesmente chegar nele, como velhos amigos ou tentar puxar assunto, como se tudo que passaram não tivesse acontecido. Nem tentar fazer amizade, depois de tantas brigas e xingamentos. Também não poderia segui-lo com a capa de invisibilidade, pois era arriscado trombar com alguém ou ser trancado na Sala Comunal da Sonserina sem saber a senha pra sair.

Levou um longo tempo tentando raciocinar, mas não estava dando certo. Estava a ponto de concordar com Malfoy, quando este lhe xingava diversas vezes de sem cérebro ou que não conseguia pensar.

Apertando os olhos com força, tentando fazer a cabeça funcionar, lembrou-se de quando ganhara o mapa dos Marotos e ao usá-lo, descobriu sobre Rabicho. Abriu os olhos com surpresa. Porque não pensara nisso antes? Sim, seu padrinho, animago, se transformava em um cão negro e foi assim que conseguiu manter-se escondido para não ser capturado ao mesmo tempo em que o vigiava. Ainda não aprendera sobre a animagia em Transfiguração, mas poderia achar algo em algum livro.

Embrenhando-se pelas estantes, buscou tudo e qualquer tipo de magia para poder se transformar em algum animal de pequeno porte, um camundongo, uma lagartixa (mesmo que não lhe agradasse muito), ou outro tipo qualquer que lhe permitisse ter acesso em todos os lugares, passando pelas menores frestas possíveis.

Seus olhos correram todos os livros e chegou a folhear alguns, até que parou num livro de capa escura, intitulado Poções de Transmutação. O apanhou e voltou a se sentar. Abriu ao fim do livro e buscou com o dedo, passando pelo índice, todas as poções que poderia ajudá-lo.

"_Nada de Poção Polissuco, Hermione ficou horrível quando se transformou em metade gato"_ – pensou consigo.

De repente, seu dedo parou em uma poção específica e sorriu satisfeito. Abriu na página indicada e leu:

- Poção _Animalle_. Possui efeito de duas horas, depois disso a pessoa volta ao normal. Só pode beber três doses diárias ou não terá mais o efeito completo, sendo que o organismo se adapta a ela. Composição fácil e preparo rápido... Perfeito!

Anotou rapidamente os ingredientes e o modo de preparo, devolvendo em seguida o livro para a estante. Correu para a Sala Precisa, só ali poderia elaborar a poção tranqüilamente, sem que nada e nem ninguém o atrapalhasse e muito menos desconfiasse.

Ao entrar na sala, ela já estava a sua espera, com uma mesa de laboratório, cadeira e... Os ingredientes que precisava, como não era difícil de achar, muito pelo contrário, ela lhe forneceu.

- Bem pensado quem criou essa sala – sorriu.

Começou a preparar, despejando os ingredientes em ordem demarcada e mexendo dentro do caldeirão, aquecido em fogo alto. Esperou cozinhar durante dez minutos e...

- Droga! – leu o que faltava para finalizar a poção. – Precisa-se de parte de algum animal a que queira se transformar.

Olhou desesperado ao redor. Como encontraria um rato e o capturasse em tão pouco tempo? Se cozinhasse além dos dez minutos, teria que refazer todo o processo, pois desandaria tudo. Sem muito a se fazer, seus olhos pousaram na única criatura que tinha ali. Uma espécie de caranguejeira, negra com uma marca cinza no traseiro gordo.

- Terá de servir... – com cuidado, pegou a aranha com a colher, evitando que ela saltasse em cima de si e o picasse, e a jogou dentro do caldeirão.

Depois de fervido mais dois minutos, retirou do fogo e esperou esfriar naturalmente, como mandava na receita. Quando a poção já estava pronta para ser ingerida, e colocada dentro de um frasco de metal com o formato de uma aranha em alto relevo, que achara numa das gavetas, como se soubessem de antemão qual animal usaria, já era dez da noite. Nada mal, poderia experimentar se funcionava ou não. Caso desse certo dentre duas horas estaria em seu dormitório em horário suficiente para um bom descanso acordando sem um pingo de cansaço ou olheiras, que causasse suspeitas.

Olhou ao frasco em sua mão e abriu a tampa. O cheiro não era muito agradável, mas forçou-se a levar à boca e beber um gole. O gosto também era horrível, quase vomitara, mas agüentou firme. Engoliu e começou a tossir descontroladamente. Abriu os olhos e esperou, olhando para as mãos.

Nada de anormal. Continuava o mesmo. Decepcionado, foi pegar o pergaminho, para reler os ingredientes e o modo de preparo, para saber onde havia falhado, quando tudo girou e ao se estabelecer da tontura, o mundo estava muito maior do que o normal.

Olhou ás mãos, e no lugar delas havia patas, oito patas, como pôde comprovar, enquanto dava volta em si mesmo. E peludas. Apenas sua visão continuava normal, ou melhor, estava nítida, não precisando usar os óculos. E quando a forçava, o foco se aproximava igual aos onióculos, e quando relaxava a retina, voltava ao normal. Tentou escalar o pé da cadeira que estava a seu lado e sorriu interiormente ao poder subir sem cair, podia andar até de ponta cabeça. Parou no braço da cadeira e saltou para a parede se grudando nela e correu, tão rápido que via tudo passar rapidamente, os móveis, a porta, o corredor...

Parou se escondendo num canto escuro da parede. Lá estava o quadro que levava ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Havia alguns alunos do terceiro ano, conversando no corredor. Com cuidado, caminhou até o quadro e contatou uma fresta estreita proveniente da entrara. Passou sem esforço e correu pelos cantos, observando os sonserinos que conversavam e aqueles que estudavam nas mesas.

Buscou Malfoy entre eles, mas não estava ali. Teria de achar o dormitório do sexto ano, para maior contratempo.

Quando foi voltar a correr, um tapa o derrubou pra cima do sofá, causando pânico e gritaria nas garotas.

- Uma aranha! Uma aranha enorme! – berrava Pansy enquanto Millicent se atirava pra cima das cadeiras gritando.

- É só matá-la – disse Zabini, quem tinha o achado e derrubado da parede.

Tentou correr dali, dando um salto para cima da lareira, mas Blaise o encurralou com um sapato em mãos, pronto para esmagá-lo. Tentou avançar sobre ele ou recuar para subir pelas paredes, mesmo sabendo que poderia não conseguir, quando uma voz imperou na sala.

- Deixe ela! – era Malfoy que abria caminho.

- Mate Draco, ela é nojenta! – pediu Pansy, com a pior cara que podia expressar.

- É só uma aranha... – disse o loiro com a voz arrastada.

Sem temer, Draco se aproximou da lareira e observou a aranha com calma, parecia que ela também o olhava. Era preta com uma marca cinza que ficava prateada quando a luz batia nela. Estendeu a mão e a pegou com cuidado, percebendo que ela não queria feri-lo e a pôs em seu peito, como se colocasse um broche.

- Perfeita para um sonserino – disse com orgulho, vendo que a aranha ficara parada exatamente onde ele a deixou. – Ficarei com ela, e se alguém ousar a matá-la, animais aparecerão mortos também... – ameaçou em voz alta.

Ninguém contestou e se afastaram de Malfoy, voltando a seus afazeres.

- Você tem cada gosto! – retrucou Zabini, olhando à aranha com repulsa. – Pensei que gostasse de serpentes.

- Eu gosto de serpentes, mas as aranhas também me fascinam... – e sem mais palavras, seguiu ao seu quarto.

* * *

Harry não acreditava em tanta sorte. Era para estar morto numa hora dessas, mas Malfoy apareceu na hora, e o salvou, por mais incrível que parecesse. Não tão incrível, sendo que estava na forma de uma aranha. Algo interessante, Malfoy gostava de serpentes e de aranhas, primeira descoberta. Só não achava muito interessante falar sobre isso a Susan Bones, pois sendo garota e da LufaLufa, talvez não gostasse muito desses tipos de animais. Preferiu não comentar sobre isso e sim, prestar atenção a outras coisas que Malfoy gostasse.

O quarto do sonserino era individual. Suas coisas estavam organizadas devidamente, sem aquela bagunça de todos os quartos de meninos. Sem roupas pelo chão, revistas ou restos de comida sobre a cama ou cômoda. E o pior, ele nem deixava a porta do guarda-roupa ou a do banheiro aberta! Que tipo de homem era esse? Olhou direito. Malfoy, além de um quarto, tinha um banheiro só pra ele? Rony ia morrer de inveja se soubesse.

Uma mão o assustou e quase a mordeu, mas parou a meio caminho disso. Draco o tirava das vestes e o colocava sobre a cama.

- Você pode fazer uma casa sob o dossel... – comentou o loiro.

Harry quis gargalhar. Então, Draco falava com animais, será que quando era criança, conversava com seu peixinho dourado? Mas ficou chocado, quando percebeu que o loiro tirava as roupas, já estava sem a capa e a gravata, e agora desabotoava a camisa.

Confuso e se esquecendo que era uma aranha, gritou constrangido. – _Não tem vergonha na cara, Malfoy? Me avisasse para virar pro outro lado!_

Draco jogou a camisa sobre a cama, que cobriu Harry por inteiro. Ficou em pânico enquanto o perfume do sonserino o intoxicava. Se revirou sob o tecido até encontrar uma abertura e escapar com vida, se refugiando no travesseiro. O mesmo perfume estava impregnado ali também, assim como em toda cama e no ar. Tudo cheirava a Malfoy, para seu desespero.

Olhou ao redor do quarto, procurando o sonserino, mas este sumira para dentro do banheiro, certamente para tomar banho. Pulou da cama para a cômoda e deu uma boa olhada em tudo ali, desde a caixa de jóias, onde Malfoy guardava broxes, prendedor de capa e alguns anéis, até o livro que estava aberto numa página, talvez a que parara de ler. Subiu sobre as páginas e olhou com cuidado. Um romance trouxa. Outra coisa interessante vinda de um Malfoy. O interesse em uma arte genuinamente trouxa, para quem se orgulha de ser sangue-puro. Finalmente algo para contar a Bones, que Malfoy gostava de ler romances.

Um ruído chamou-lhe a atenção e ao virar-se para o quarto, viu Malfoy saindo do banheiro com uma minúscula toalha em volta do quadril. Dava para ver nitidamente o abdômen malhado que escoriam algumas gotas de água. E os cabelos platinados estavam revoltos e úmidos, pingando algumas gotas sobre os ombros e o pescoço, mas tratava de secá-los com outra toalha, esfregando suavemente pela cabeça.

Draco se aproximou de onde estava, buscando seu pente e passou a ajeitar os fios louros. Depois de pentear o cabelo, pegou-o de cima de seu livro e o levou para a cama, pondo-o num dos travesseiros. Mal teve tempo de se mover, quando o loiro retirou a toalha da cintura e se enfiou debaixo da coberta, nu como viera ao mundo, e com um movimento, serrou o dossel, deixando tudo escuro.

Ficou chocado, sentindo a cama balançar, conforme o sonserino se ajeitava para dormir, e o cheiro voltou a ficar forte no ambiente fechado. Deu alguns passos, sem saber para onde ir, quando suas patas se enroscaram em algo úmido. Forçou a vista e essa se acostumou com a escuridão, dando para ver perfeitamente, mesmo que menos de quando estava no claro.

Malfoy estava deitado com a coberta a cobrir-lhe até a cintura, sentia sua respiração a arrepiar-lhe os pêlos sensíveis de aranha. Estava sobre os fios do cabelo loiro, suas patas quase sumiam neles. Podia ver perfeitamente o rosto do sonserino, pois este estava virado para seu lado, os olhos serrados. Completamente indefeso e entregue ao sono.

Outra coisa que podia falar a Susan, que Malfoy dormia sem roupa, completamente nu. Até imaginava a cara dela, ficando vermelha só de imaginar. Coisa que ele não precisava, já que presenciou ao vivo.

O fato agora era. Como sair dali? Procurou uma abertura, mas não a encontrou, o que o levou a ficar desesperado. Olhou ao redor mais uma vez, forçando a retina para encontrar a fresta das cortinas e a viu, do outro lado do sonserino. A única fresta aberta e que podia sair.

Com cuidado, subiu ao braço de Malfoy e caminhou até o peito. A pele macia sob suas patas estava um pouco fria, mas era bem acetinada. Andou sobre o tórax até o abdômen e conteve os movimentos, quando uma de suas patas se enfiou no umbigo e Malfoy se mexeu de leve, dando um suspiro. Com esse pequeno mover, o lençol deslizou um pouco mais pra baixo, mal encobrindo o quadril. Ergueu cuidadosamente a pata do buraquinho do umbigo e voltou a caminhar pela barriga do loiro. Estava preste a saltar na cortina, quando esta se abriu abruptamente.

- Draquinho! – gritara Pansy alegremente.

Tão rápido quanto Harry podia imaginar, Malfoy agarrara a barra do lençol e a puxara até cobrir-lhe o peito desnudo e soltando um palavrão bem feio. Deixando Harry preso entre a pele pálida e o lençol. Ficou petrificado.

- Cai fora Parkinson! – desferiu Draco, com raiva, esquecera-se de trancar a porta e encerrar a cortina com um feitiço de isolamento.

- Já estava dormindo? Pensei que ia conosco no Pub. Dia de farra da Sonserina lembra? – ela se queixou com a voz melosa.

- Tive treino hoje sua burra! Estou esgotado! Porque não vai se divertir e me deixa em paz? – voltou a resmungar, arrastando ainda mais a voz.

- Quer que te faça companhia? – ela insinuou-se, pronta para puxar o lençol.

- Ou sai por bem, ou sai por mal... Você decide... – sibilou, já sem paciência.

Ouviu-se um resmungo, sons de passos e a porta se fechando. Quando tudo ficou em silêncio novamente, Harry ouviu Malfoy trancando a porta com um feitiço e se descobriu inteiro, para ver o que estava lhe fazendo cócegas no ventre.

Os olhos prateados fitaram a aranha encolhida sobre seu ventre. Ficou um pouco surpreso, mas depois relaxou, deixando a cabeça cair sobre o travesseiro.

- Aranha tarada... – acusou sem raiva.

Com um peteleco, Harry caiu sobre o colchão, do lado do loiro. Quis xingar, mas ao invés, aproveitou para pular pra fora da cama, antes que Malfoy voltasse a cerrar o dossel com um feitiço de isolamento o trancando ali dentro até o dia seguinte. Não seria nada gratificante voltar a forma normal, pelado, na mesma cama de Malfoy, também pelado. Ia ser um escândalo.

"_Já chega por hoje..."_ – pensou, enquanto escapava para fora do quarto através da fresta debaixo da porta.

Depois de algum tempo, estava no dormitório da Grifinória a tempo de voltar ao normal, dentro do banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho, para ter certeza de que não ficou com nenhum vestígio da aranha. Sua imagem sorriu e confirmou:

- Tudo perfeitamente normal. Tranqüilize-se.

Sorriu, mas seu sorriso se desfez e encostou o nariz em seu braço, aspirando o cheiro de Malfoy grudado em todo o corpo. Fez uma careta. Era melhor tomar um banho para livrar-se daquele perfume tão sonserino ou com certeza, alguém desconfiaria, já que a maioria das garotas viviam suspirando pelo loiro, quando este passava pelos corredores.

* * *

No dia seguinte, encontrou-se com Susan Bones no jardim do castelo. Ela estava sentada num banco, lendo um livro. Não havia quase ninguém por perto, e achou a melhor oportunidade de conversar com ela.

Aproximou-se com cuidado e se acomodou a seu lado, fazendo a garota erguer a vista e ao notar ser ele, abrir um largo sorriso.

- Potter! E então? – ela quis saber, sem rodeios, tamanha ansiedade.

- Bem... Consegui algo – ele disse baixo, analisando o rosto delicado da lufaniana, cujos olhos se abriam ainda mais, esperando. – Ahn... Malfoy gosta de ler romances, o que mostra que ele é romântico. – fez uma careta de desgosto, era estranho falar sobre qualidades de alguém que só mostrou defeitos até então. – Ele é bem organizado, nem um pouco relaxado e dorme num quarto individual.

- Que mais! Que mais! – ela estava visivelmente delirando com cada palavra que absorvia.

- Hum... Foi apenas um dia, então não deu pra saber muita coisa... – se desculpou, mas mesmo assim, ela pareceu muito grata.

- Como conseguiu Potter? Conversou com ele ou foi algo escondido? – ela quis saber.

- Isso é um segredo... Não posso contar como faço para... Espiona-lo... – a encarou com repreensão. – É algo muito traiçoeiro, você sabe...

- Mas é por uma boa causa! E talvez, ele venha a gostar de mim também... – sorriu com a doçura de uma garota apaixonada.

- Oh! Certo... – se levantou para partir. – E uma outra coisa...

- Sim? – ela prestou total atenção.

- Ele costuma dormir sem roupa – sussurrou e abriu um largo sorriso, ao ver as bochechas da garota se tingindo de um vermelho intenso, enquanto ela ficava vesga, certamente imaginando o loiro nu, deitado entre as cobertas.

* * *

Assim se escoaram duas longas semanas, entre manter as aulas e as tarefas e espionar o sonserino para alegria de uma garota. Nos primeiros dias, até chegou a se arrepender e se censurou por ter um coração mole, para agüentar meninas chorando. Mas com o passar dos dias, em que ficava observando Malfoy, as coisas praticamente mudaram o seu próprio ponto de vista.

Descobriu que o sonserino passava algumas horas estudando e adiantando os trabalhos. Sentava-se em sua escrivaninha, livros e pergaminhos espalhados sobre ela. Enquanto pensava ou lia, passava a plumagem da pena pelo pescoço, enquanto com a outra mão brincava com uma mecha de sua franja loira, a cair-lhe pela testa.

Houve até uma ocasião, em que ele, em forma de aranha, claro, estava sobre a escrivaninha, próxima ao livro ao qual Malfoy estava pesquisando. E com um movimento seu, atraiu a atenção do loiro, que começou a brincar com ele, passando a pluma da pena sobre si, atiçando-o a tentar agarra-la e rindo abertamente. Brincaram assim durante algum tempo, até que foram interrompidos pelo chamado de Parkinson, para a ronda dos monitores.

Algo interessante também, era em como ele fazia as rondas. Uma vez teve a oportunidade de acompanha-lo. Malfoy permitiu que ficasse em seu ombro enquanto caminhava pelos corredores desertos. Ele era tranqüilo quando fazia as vistorias, severo quando encontrava alunos fora das Casas, mas o mais extraordinário, era quando chegava ao Salão Principal. Ali, a Murta que Chora ficava esperando-o, e quando ele aparecia, ela pulava de alegria.

- Menino bonito demorou hoje! – ela repreendeu-o, apesar de esboçar um sorriso.

- Não posso vir em horário definido, já avisei – retrucou.

Então, a Murta se sentou na ponta da mesa dos professores, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e o queixo descansando nas mãos. Esperando algo.

Ficou curioso com essa atitude da Murta, mas logo teve a resposta, quando o show começou.

Malfoy pegou a varinha e num movimento fez chover flores fluorescentes em tonalidades rosas. A Murta logo aplaudiu, encantada. Ele girou o corpo com elegância fazendo a capa rodar aberta em torno de si e estendeu a mão à menina, que envergonhada, aceitou o convite, passando a dançarem ao som de uma musica de lira tocada bem baixinha.

Quase ficou tonto com as voltas que o sonserino dava ao salão, levando consigo uma maravilhada garota. Então, percebeu que só assim, a Murta esquecia-se que estava morta, presa naquele castelo por toda eternidade, vendo as pessoas chegarem e partirem. A garota tímida, que fora assassinada pelo basilisco, então dançava com o rapaz mais cobiçado da escola, e sorria como se não se importasse mais nada além da sensação de estar um pouco- viva.

Naquele momento, ela era a Murta que Ria... Graças a Malfoy.

Então, era isso que o sonserino fazia todas as noites de sua ronda, e que Susan Bones aguardava pacientemente, escondida ao pé da escada para observa-lo com deleite. No fundo, Harry também sorria, como se também dançasse, afinal, acompanhava os passos elegantes do loiro, e sentia sua respiração e o pulsar de seu coração, já que estava encostado em seu peito.

Depois, Malfoy se despedia da Murta e partia, deixando atrás de si, a magia terminando sem deixar vestígios, e uma Murta novamente desengonçada e repelida pela maioria dos alunos, voltando a ser a Murta que Chora, lamentando-se de sua triste sina.

Malfoy também era um bom conselheiro, e praticamente todos os Sonserinos, de todos os anos, procuravam-no para pedir conselhos e opiniões. E ele levava a sério, ouvindo com atenção a cada comentário e analisando detalhadamente o assunto, para responder da melhor forma possível. Mas não o fazia totalmente, ele incitava as pessoas a raciocinarem por si mesmas, o que era o mais impressionante.

E algo que o fez sorrir também, foi vê-lo comendo trufas de chocolate. Ele preferia as recheadas de licor e flocos de neve. Com cuidado ele pegava uma das várias caixas, que escondia na última gaveta da cômoda, deitava na cama, as costas apoiadas nos travesseiros, permitindo que ficasse recostado com conforto e comia uma por uma, mordendo uma metade, para a calda escorrer pela boca. Passava a língua pelos lábios, colhendo algumas gotas que sempre escorriam pelo canto da boca e lambia os dedos melados de chocolate, um por um. Se deliciando com cada mordida, de olhos fechados e soltando alguns suspiros de satisfação, como se comer trufas de chocolate fosse a maravilha do mundo.

Na última noite em que passou espionando o loiro, Malfoy o levara ao banheiro e o deixara na beirada da banheira, junto com suas roupas. Já havia acostumado a ver o sonserino trocar de roupa, mas nunca vê-lo nu por inteiro, o que, de certa forma, se não estivesse na forma de aranha, teria mostrado o rubor que o consumiu, quando o sangue esquentou-lhe inteiro.

Malfoy despira-se e entrava lentamente na banheira, primeiro um pé, depois o outro até se acomodar com prazer dentro da água quente e espumada. Ele era bonito e de corpo bem talhado, tinha que admitir. Mas como estava muito constrangido, não deu conta que estava na beira da água e com um esbarrão do braço do loiro, quando foi pegar o shampoo, caiu na água e afundou depressa. Tentou nadar, mas não conseguia, ficando desesperado até que foi içado para fora da água por uma perna pálida e ficou ilhado no joelho do loiro.

- Você é tão bobinha... – Malfoy resmungou olhando o estado que ficara sua aranha, molhada e com algumas bolhas de sabão pelas patas. – Vou chamá-la de Potter, por ser desengonçada e muito lerda para perceber as coisas.

Dessa vez Harry quis morde-lo. Mas Malfoy permaneceu pensativo e torceu o nariz, como mudando de idéia.

- Melhor não, você não merece ser xingada... Depois escolherei um nome pra você.

Sim, uma mordida agora não causaria nenhum problema, apenas pelo fato de não saber exatamente o grau de veneno daquela espécie de aranha. Porém, toda e qualquer raiva havia desaparecido, quando viu Malfoy repousar a cabeça na beirada da banheira e fechar os olhos, relaxando. Parecia tão indefeso que se xingou interiormente em causar-lhe algum mal, caso o envenenasse com sua picada.

Foi nesse momento que percebeu o quanto Malfoy era carinhoso, atencioso e um tanto romântico. E como todas as noites, quando não havia olhares alheios sobre si, ele derrubava suas máscaras e barreiras, como se fosse um fardo muito pesado para carregar durante todo o dia, e cansado, relaxava e permitia-se sorrir. Um sorriso encantador que o fazia parecer ainda mais diáfano e perfeito. Entretanto, ele era solitário...

Quis confortá-lo, mostrar-se presente, conversar com ele, rir bastante, brincar, como haviam brincado algumas vezes, e principalmente, compartilhar dos sonhos e aspirações desse recluso Draco Malfoy, contraditoriamente tão tímido, que se escondia por detrás da arrogância e da superioridade do Malfoy sangue-puro.

E viu que as horas começaram a passar depressa demais, e a vontade de prolongar o tempo tornou-se incômoda. E quando dera por si, estava passando quatro horas por dia, na companhia do loiro, bebendo dos dois goles da poção, para ficar mais tempo perto desse ser fascinante e controverso.

Era hora de parar por ali... Ajudar Susan Bones era uma coisa, se envolver no meio era outra completamente diferente.

Esperou até que Malfoy estivesse dormindo tranqüilamente, e o contemplou por mais um tempo, vendo que de fato, ele não era uma má pessoa, muito pelo contrário, ele era diferente...

Sentiu mais uma vez, a maciez dos fios platinados e saltou para fora do dossel, tomando caminho para seu dormitório, sabendo que nunca mais veria aquele sonserino, da forma como via antes.

* * *

Harry terminou de escrever uma lista das coisas que Malfoy gostava, mas omitira muitas delas, pois achou que não era certo expor a intimidade dos outros, mesmo que para alguém que a ame. Dobrou o pergaminho e guardou ao bolso, decidido a entregar a Susan, quando tivesse uma oportunidade e estaria livre desse rolo.

Não teve oportunidade de falar com ela o dia todo, mas se lembrou que era dia de Malfoy fazer a ronda e certamente ele iria ao Salão Principal, e lá na escada, olhando escondida estaria a garota.

Aguardou até o horário e escapou de seu dormitório, encoberto pela capa de invisibilidade. Chegou à escadaria e se quitou da capa, a escondendo num canto escuro e desceu os degraus até avistar Susan Bones, admirando estrelas douradas que dançavam pelo Salão e no centro, sentado ao lado da Murta, o loiro sonserino estava com um pequeno livro em mãos e parecia ler para ela algum poema que a fazia sorrir como se imaginando o que ouvia.

Ficou recostado ao lado da abertura que servia de janela, como da primeira vez, mas dessa, pôde acompanhar o espetáculo do início ao fim.

Assim que Malfoy partiu e o Salão voltou a ficar escuro e silencioso, Susan o olhou com ar sonhador e sorriu.

- Fico imaginando ele sussurrando poemas em meu ouvido, sob estrelas douradas como ele fez agora... Às vezes tenho inveja da Murta...

Harry se pegou sentindo a mesma coisa e isso o assustou. Afastou esses pensamentos da cabeça e se concentrou no que viera fazer ali. Retirou o pergaminho do bolso e estendeu à garota.

- Estão marcadas as coisas que Malfoy mais gosta... Acho que era isso que queria, então, boa sorte... – sorriu.

- Obrigada Potter... – ela agradeceu com um pequeno sorriso e retirou da camisola uma carta. – Teria como entregar a ele pra mim?

Os olhos da lufaniana estavam fitando o chão, talvez sabendo que estava a pedir muito, e que o rapaz a sua frente já lhe fizera o bastante.

- Tomei coragem e escrevi essa carta, uma poesia falando sobre os meus sentimentos por ele... – ela esclareceu com timidez.

- Não tenho como entregar sem que saiba que fui eu... Assim como não posso mais espiona-lo...

- Harry... Posso te chamar assim? – ela o olhou nos olhos e ele apenas consentiu. – Harry... Você é maravilhoso! Porque acha que ele não falaria com você?

- Existem vários motivos Susan... – disse cansado, já sabia de todos eles desde o primeiro ano. – E sinceramente, não quero sofrer uma patada agora... Não mais...

- Mas já tentou falar com ele como quem quer puxar um assunto? E não esperando uma provocação?

- Não... Pois sei que é inútil...

Susan encolheu os ombros. – Desculpe minha insistência... E obrigada pelo que fez por mim...

Harry manteve o olhar no vazio. E se tentasse? A carta da garota seria um ótimo pretexto. E Malfoy parecia precisar de um amigo.

Estendeu a mão à garota. – Vou tentar, mas se ele não aceitar, não posso fazer nada...

Um sorriso em agradecimento era o que mais poderia querer para aplacar sua consciência, pois sabia que estava fazendo aquilo, não mais por ela, mas por si mesmo e por Malfoy.

Com a carta em mãos e o coração disparado pela responsabilidade que pegou, subiu novamente a escada e se cobriu com a capa de invisibilidade, para regressar seguro até o dormitório. Ao deitar-se em sua cama, pela primeira vez cerrou o dossel lacrando-o com um feitiço e lembrou-se da história trouxa que leu em um livro de mitologia greco-romana:

"Eros o deus do amor, atirava suas flechas para enlaçar os corações alheios, mas ao se deparar com Psiquê, foi ferido por sua própria flecha, provando de seu próprio veneno. O mensageiro do amor acabou por se enamorar de sua vítima e seu mundo mudou. Enfrentou o desprezo de Vênus, lutou para conquistar o coração da amada e deu tudo de si para construírem uma vida".

- Bobagem... Não estou enamorado... Eu nem sei como é estar enamorado... Apenas estou compadecido por Malfoy e querendo ajudar Susan Bones. Ela sim está enamorada... – criticou-se a si mesmo, antes de adormecer.

* * *

_Continua..._


	2. Parte 2

**Título: O Mensageiro **

**Parte 2 **

Harry não acreditava que seria tão difícil falar com o sonserino loiro. Talvez não tão difícil se não fosse a repentina timidez e receio de levar algum comentário maldoso (como se não houvesse levado antes). O fato era esse – estava travado.

Toda vez que se aproximava de Malfoy, suas mãos começavam a transpirar e seu coração disparava. Quando os olhos prateados se firmavam em si, era como se o obrigassem a desviar a visão para qualquer outro lugar.

Não havia chegado nem perto de falar com ele, mas tinha quase certeza de que se tentasse falar, as palavras não sairiam corretamente e se embolaria na boca, passando-se por ridículo.

Três dias nessa agonia e deixando Susan na expectativa, com aqueles olhos a perguntar-lhe se havia conseguido entregar sua carta e a única coisa que fazia era negar e se desculpar, para receber um sorriso da garota, como se entendia perfeitamente sua situação, afinal, nem ela mesma teria coragem de levar um fora, deixando nas mãos do grifinório, mesmo que demorasse.

Nessa manhã, Harry estava sentado num dos muitos bancos que haviam espalhados pelo jardim de Hogwarts. Estava perto do campo de quadribol e olhava o cair da tarde com melancolia.

Se recriminava por sentir-se assim. Queria poder castigar seu coração até que aprendesse a não disparar quando estava próximo do loiro, assim como queria poder afastar os pensamentos que ultimamente andava dominando sua cabeça, a maior parte do dia. Pensamentos esses em relação ao rapaz.

Nesse exato momento recordava o modo como Malfoy lia seu livro de romance trouxa, sentado na cama e recostado nos travesseiros. Algumas vezes corava e outras sorria levemente, um sorriso sonhador.

Deu uma olhada ao seu lado, onde deixara seus materiais escolares e dentre os livros e pergaminhos, havia o mesmo livro, que comprara quando foi a Hogmeads.

No começo, apenas passeava com os amigos, mas seus olhos viram, pela primeira vez depois de anos, a loja de livros. Ela estava lá todo o tempo, mas nunca se interessou por ela.

O que fez depois o assustou ainda mais, mas como movido pelas pernas, entrou no recinto e procurou o título que lembrava-se ter lido na capa do livro de Malfoy.

Nunca fora de ler muito, pois nem tinha como, vivendo na casa dos tios e sendo proibido de tudo que gostava. Ler não era um hábito, mas gostava de ler, apenas olvidara isso tomado pelo costume de não ter livros para se ler.

Olhara pelas prateleiras sem muitas esperanças de encontrar um exemplar trouxa naquela vila bruxa, até que surpreso, encontrou um mísero espaço dedicado a algumas obras trouxas e que estava escondida num canto de uma estante, havia no máximo uns quinze títulos. A maioria era Shakespeare, autor que não buscava naquele momento. Olhou com cuidado e sorriu de alegria. Alegria? Porque ficar alegre em encontrar um livro que um sonserino lia? Não sabia, mas estava alegre por ter a sorte de encontrar.

Apanhou o livro com cuidado como se fosse feito de cristal e pedras preciosas e leu o título – _The Notebook de Nicholas Sparks_.

Não havia muitas páginas, mas estava interessado em saber do que se tratava a história. Comprou e levou para o dormitório, junto com uma caixa de bombom da DedosdeMel, incrivelmente (ou não tão incrível assim), contendo trufas de chocolate versão intitulada na embalagem como _Duo_ – metade com recheio de licor (sabores sortidos de cereja, morango, uva, menta e chocolate) e a outra metade recheado de flocos de neve (creme de avelã com castanha de caju e essência de baunilha).

Como uma lembrança puxa outra, lembrou-se de Susan Bones, perguntando se havia conseguido ler o título do livro que Malfoy estava lendo.

Disse que não... Mentira deslavada.

Fora que a olhava com desprezo camuflado e se perguntava porque essa garota queria tanto saber o que Malfoy lia ou deixava de ler. Já não bastava saber que ele apreciava romances?

Estava pirando...

Agora via seus apelidos mudarem: Cara Rachada para Cara-de-pau, Potter o Salvador, para Potter o Lunático, O Menino-que-Sobreviveu se tornando O Menino-que-Enlouqueceu e o mais interessante – Santo Potter se converteu em Falso Potter.

Sentiu vergonha. Susan havia o elogiado como alguém que não era mesquinho, invejoso e que ajudava a todos sem contestação, resumindo, alguém bom e puro. Sabia que era exagero, mas se julgava alguém bom e prestativo, sim. Agora via que não era bem assim e que tinha mais maldade que os próprios sonserinos.

E o pior, invejava.

Invejava a sorte dos que rodeavam Malfoy e o pior, sentia muita inveja da Murta-Tonta-Boba.

Fechou os olhos com força. Não havia pensado isso... Não, não havia feito uma coisa dessas... Já não bastava o apelido de Murta que Chora ou Murta que Geme que os estudantes a tacharam? Pior que não bastava, agora ela invariavelmente era para si, a Murta-Tonta-Boba mais sortuda de Hogwarts e lá no fundo, dava graças por ela estar morta, assim, não sentiria propriamente, a pele pálida e aveludada (como pêssegos maduros e cheirosos) do sonserino, nem os lábios macios e úmidos ao beijá-lo.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com angústia e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, mais para se abraçar a si mesmo do que de frio. Será que Malfoy a beijara? Se ele ficava encantando-a desde o começo do ano, segundo Susan... Murta-Maldita... Afinal, por que ele fazia toda essas encenações? Para quê alegrá-la e encantá-la dessa forma? Ela era a Murta, por Merlin! O que Malfoy viu nessa criatura dos infernos?

Tinha que para por aí... Harry Potter não era assim, nunca foi e não deveria ser agora.

Suspirando profundamente, voltou a abrir os olhos, para querer fechá-los novamente, mas não o fez. Se negou a fazer e não queria se negar tanto assim, mas se negava.

Malfoy caminhava sozinho, a alguns metros de distância, perto da Floresta Proibida. Estava perfeito como sempre, as vestes estudantis, mesmo sendo idêntica a todos os alunos e claro, inclusive os da Sonserina, mas em seu corpo parecia diferente. Até o balançar da capa parecia mais suave e charmoso com o seu caminhar elegante. O vento, enquanto bagunçava seus cabelos, aos do sonserino parecia acariciá-los.

Ficou o observando de onde estava, sem conseguir desprender os olhos de cada movimento, só era uma pena não poder ver direito seu rosto e sua expressão naquele momento, mas julgava que estava com um semblante calmo.

Sorriu ao vê-lo olhar ao redor, certamente para conferir se não havia ninguém por perto o olhando. O que pretendia fazer? Descobriu em suas sessões de espião, que quando Malfoy olhava assim, era porque faria algo fora dos padrões Malfoy. Não algo estúpido (genuinamente Malfoy sangue-puro), pois quando era alguma peça ou trama, ele agia diferente, completamente suspeito. Mas quando ele passava os dedos pelo cabelo e lançava discretos olhares furtivos ao redor e além, girando o corpo enquanto andava, para ter uma visão geral ao seu redor, depois parava de caminhar e fitava as mãos, como se ponderasse o que estava para fazer, era um ato em sua maioria, que o deixava sorrindo ainda mais.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Malfoy se aproximou mais da borda da floresta, o que levou Harry a se preocupar um pouco, quase a se levantar do banco e deixar de ser espectador, para ser atuante e impedi-lo de qualquer loucura, mas o que se sucedeu depois, o fez sorrir largamente e relaxar.

O loiro colhia flores brancas que estavam espalhadas perto da floresta, não se atrevia a entrar um milímetro na parte proibida, mas recolhia as flores com cuidado, escolhendo as mais bonitas e formando um buquê e escondeu na manga larga de sua túnica cobrindo o braço com a capa, para prevenir que aparecesse qualquer vestígio. Deu meia volta e estava quase sumindo de vista, quando Harry achou que essa era a hora perfeita para entregar a carta.

Sim, entregaria a carta e partiria para nunca mais tentar falar com ele.

Bastou levantar-se do banco, para o loiro reparar em sua presença e estancar no lugar, o olhando com preocupação e receio.

Também não se moveu e tudo pareceu tenso ao redor. Até que viu o sonserino se aproximando com cautela.

_- Por todos os bruxos, ele está vindo!_ – pensou aflito e começando a se desesperar, seu coração disparando a cada passo do outro, cada vez mais perto de onde estava.

Não agüentaria falar com ele, e pelo semblante fechado que mantinha no rosto, os lábios frisados numa linha austera, tinha certeza que era para insulta-lo de estar bisbilhotando sua vida ou algo parecido. E era tudo o que menos desejava.

Decidido, tratou de recolher suas coisas do banco e com rapidez, pôs-se a caminhar, para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse perto do sonserino.

- Potter! – suas pernas praticamente pararam, como obedecendo à voz de Malfoy e foi virando lentamente o corpo, para ficar frente com ele.

Ergueu os olhos e o fitou, se preparando interiormente para ser insultado. Esperou, mas essa sua atitude fez uma certa diferença ao sonserino, que confuso, apenas o olhava. Estava calado e aguardando.

Com um suspiro Malfoy olhou ao redor e notou não haver mais ninguém por perto. Passou os olhos pelo jardim e pelo banco ao qual o grifinório estava sentado, constatando que ficava em um ponto escondido e da borda da floresta era meio difícil de se ver aquela parte.

Mudando de idéia, ao invés de insulta-lo e obriga-lo a dar satisfações, como se tinha certeza de que estivera ali só para espiona-lo, Malfoy quis tomar outras atitudes, afinal, Potter estava diferente e não necessariamente ficava perdendo seu tempo para bisbilhotar sua vida.

- Quanto tempo estava aqui? – perguntou com indiferença e um pouco seco.

- Desde após a última aula... – fazia bastante tempo então, pois já estava escurecendo e logo teriam o jantar.

- Estava me observando? – dessa vez, os olhos prateados se firmaram aos verdes.

- Foi inevitável... Mas não fiz por maldade, só que fiquei surpreso em vê-lo caminhar sozinho por estes lados – pronunciava tão baixo e desviando os olhos que chegava a se recriminar por dentro.

- Só não conte nada... – advertiu, com voz mais fria, para intimidar.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, tentando controlar o corpo, que queria tremer sem controle, conforme sentia um estranho e persistente revolver no estômago, as mãos suarem e o rosto começar a esquentar. Ficou aliviado quando Malfoy começou a dar-lhe as costas, sem mais palavras, então lembrou da carta.

- Ahn... – tossiu um pouco e o sonserino voltou a olha-lo. – Faz três dias que eu queria falar contigo...

Malfoy apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. Se fazia três dias que o famoso Potter queria falar com ele, foi tão discreto ou tão sem importância o assunto, que nem reparou.

- Uma pessoa... – sua mão tremia, quando foi pegar a carta no meio de seus materiais e teve de se concentrar muito, para não tremê-la quando a estendeu para o desconfiado rapaz a sua frente. – Uma pessoa pediu para lhe entregar isso. É em sério...

Malfoy pensou alguns segundos antes de resolver pegar a carta e a abriu frente ao grifinório. Queria ter certeza de que não era um truque ou alguma azaração. Isso fez Harry ficar surpreso, pois era uma carta pessoal e íntima, e não para o loiro ler na frente de qualquer um.

O sonserino passou os olhos na escrita, um verso curto e bobinho, assim como a letra era feminina. Sim, uma carta de amor de uma garota.

- De quem é? – ficou interessado.

Harry ficou confuso. Susan não havia dito que era para manter segredo, mas como Malfoy perguntava quem seria a pessoa, certamente ela não assinou a carta.

- Não posso dizer... Mas garanto que é uma pessoa maravilhosa.

- Claro... – fez uma careta e sem mais, deu as costas e partiu, guardando a carta sem muito cuidado.

O pouco caso que Malfoy demonstrou, o fazia ter mais certeza de que ele recebia cartas de amor com freqüência e não levava muito a sério, mas para felicidade de Bones, ele também não a jogou fora ou devolveu. Se isso era um bom sinal ou não, não sabia, mas falaria para ela logo mais à noite, pois era dia do sonserino fazer a ronda e lá estaria a sua admiradora secreta.

Sorriu interiormente, havia dado o primeiro passo e o resto, esperava que se desenrolasse entre os dois. Porém, havia esquecido que se tratava de uma LufaLufa, tímida, romântica e sentimental.

Estava mais envolvido nisso do que imaginava.

* * *

A noite se fez e quando deu a hora, tratou de descer a sua Sala Comunal com a capa em mãos. Ao invés de seguir para encontrar a garota, e ver o espetáculo noturno, dedicado à Murta-Tonta-Boba, resolveu por se atrasar e só aparecer antes da lufaniana partir para o dormitório feminino de sua Casa.

Esperou pacientemente sentado no sofá, frente a lareira, até que decidido, saiu da Torre da Grifinória.

Descia as escadas em silêncio até parar perto de Bonnes. Seus olhos logo buscou o Salão Principal, para ver Malfoy deixando o lugar e uma triste Murta-Maldita que fitava as flores brancas sobre a mesa dos professores e tentava toca-las, sem poder realmente faze-lo.

Então, era para ela as flores... Mordeu o lábio com desprezo. Incomodado.

- Se está aqui é para falar comigo – Susan o tirou dos pensamentos.

Ele a olhou por um tempo.

_- Acha mesmo? Poderia ser por querer apreciar a felicidade da Murta_ – pensou consigo, ainda mais aborrecido.

A garota reparou que não estava muito bem. – Melhor conversarmos em algum outro lugar. – propôs preocupada, já imaginando o assunto. Harry não conseguira entregar a carta.

- Certo... – forçou a sorrir.

Foram para a mesma sala vazia da primeira vez que conversaram e se acomodaram exatamente no mesmo lugar.

- Então? – ela voltou a ficar tensa.

- Já entreguei e ele não disse mais nada, só perguntou quem era – foi direto ao assunto, precisava se livrar disso tudo, pois estava ficando doente.

- Não houve nenhuma reação? Nada que pudesse desvendar o que sentiu? – ela ficou ainda mais tensa.

- Não... – negou com a cabeça. – Mas ele a aceitou e não devolveu, acho que deve julgar esse ato como um crédito. O resto fica por sua conta.

- O resto? – arregalou os olhos.

- Sim... Se declarar pessoalmente.

Oh! Por favor, estava ficando irritado e sem paciência. O problema platônico de Susan acabou por acarretar num problema em si mesmo! Estava enfermo! Não conseguia mais olhar para Malfoy e sentir raiva e asco. Não conseguia controlar seus sentimentos e nem os pensamentos que lhe vinham à cabeça. Agora não queria mais tentar resolver o problema dos outros, já tinha os seus próprios e eram graves e absurdos.

Necessitava de um tempo de reclusão interior para tentar voltar ao que era antes de tudo isso. Ou tentar no mínimo chegar perto do que sempre foi, pois não tinha certeza de que se afastando da garota e de Malfoy, tudo voltasse como era antes...

- Harry, por favor... – pediu a garota, com olhos lacrimosos. – Eu não posso falar pra ele que sou eu, não agora e também necessito que me ajude a conquista-lo devagar...

O grifinório analisou o rosto de Susan através da fraca claridade da lua, que adentrava pela janela.

_- Por todos os deuses! Não vê que acabarei fazendo isso por mim mesmo e não por você?_ – quis gritar para todos ouvirem, mas o que saiu foi um baixo e sufocado. – Não posso, sinto muito...

- Harry... Você é minha única esperança... Eu estou apaixonada por ele desde o quarto ano! – começou a soluçar, vendo diante de seus olhos, as oportunidades se escaparem.

O grifinório passou os dedos pelo cabelo. Não podia mais, estava saindo muito de seu controle, e não queria saber aonde isso iria leva-lo. Sabia que o precipício era fundo e escuro e não teria mais volta. Negou com a cabeça. Odiava ver uma garota chorar, odiava negar a ajudar na felicidade dos outros, mas não podia mais. Precisava saltar ao mar do que afundar junto com o navio. Não era o capitão e não precisava morrer com ele.

Ia sair dali, voltar ao seu dormitório e fingir que dormia e voltar a fingir amanhã, como se estava tudo perfeitamente bem e normal, quando teve a mão segurada pela garota. Ela quase caíra de joelhos a seus pés.

- Pedirei só mais um favor... Não conseguirei falar com ele pessoalmente e eu sei que ele não se interessa pelas LufaLufas... Entregue a ele um último regalo meu... – implorou. – E tudo estará terminado...

_- Por quê? Por que tem que dizer essas coisas? Por que tem que agir assim? Por que justo com Malfoy? Não chore... Agora sei o que me disse na primeira vez que conversamos... Agora entendo a palavra amor (sinônimo de perdição). Você se afunda, e sofre, se machuca, quando não é correspondido... Dói muito... E você não consegue sanar a dor e cicatrizar a ferida. O ciúme te consome e você apenas deseja que seu amor seja feliz..._ – essas palavras passavam por sua cabeça, dando voltas e tornando insuportáveis.

Vê-la tão triste o fazia sentir aquela vontade de ajudar, a ser prestativo. E não tinha nada contra ela, pois ela apenas estava loucamente cega de amor... Desesperada. Pensou e se apiedou dela. Seria sua última ajuda...

_"Não faça isso!"._ Dizia uma vozinha interior. _"Sabe que se não se afastar agora, será tarde de mais!"._

O que seria tarde? Já não via Malfoy com maus olhos. Sabia que ele era solitário e que tudo que demonstrava era fachada para esconder o que realmente era...

Uma pessoa sensível, que sabia sorrir e tinha grandes aspirações pela vida...

_"Quanto mais se apega, mais difícil se torna esquecer e os sentimentos crescem e multiplicam..."_. Voltava a dizer a mesma voz interior. _"A dor será maior"_.

_- Agora é tarde..._ – tentou calar a voz de sua consciência, e realmente era tarde. Olhou à garota e com um mover de cabeça, aceitou.

- Obrigada! Muito obrigada! – Susan o abraçou, os olhos inundados de lágrimas. Amava tanto o sonserino loiro, mesmo ele sendo arrogante, pois havia ocorrido um motivo que a levou a amá-lo. Não o Malfoy puro sangue, mas o verdadeiro por trás das máscaras.

Com vergonha, ela lhe entregou uma outra carta e um pacotinho, assim, terminou esse longo e fastidioso dia. Regressou ao dormitório com um peso a sufocar-lhe o peito. E medo... Muito medo de seus próprios sentimentos.

* * *

Os dias passaram e o fim de semana havia chegado. Não falara mais com Draco Malfoy no período das aulas, mas isso não significava que ficou sem observa-lo durante o tempo em que tinha oportunidade.

Era hora de entregar ao sonserino sua última boa ação e voltar ao cotidiano de sua vida.

No dormitório vazio da Grifinória, pegou a carta e o pacotinho. Abriu-o, mesmo sabendo que era errado. Estava fazendo várias coisas erradas ultimamente, e ver o que a garota daria em agrado ao loiro, era o de menos.

Haviam doces, balinhas e mini chocolates com recheio de mel, a julgar pelos desenhos em açúcar, na forma de abelhinhas.

Seus olhos buscaram a caixa de trufas, que havia comprado aquela vez em Hogmeads e escondido em seu malão. Não chegara a comer, talvez por sentir-se mal só de pensar que estaria comendo aquilo por causa de Malfoy. Voltou os olhos para a carta da garota e raciocinou.

Se declararia não propriamente em explícito. Talvez com isso, se sentiria melhor e menos sufocado. Malfoy o rejeitaria inconscientemente e decepcionado, o esqueceria.

_"Isso não vai dar certo..."._ Reclamou a voz interior, desaprovando redondamente o que ia fazer.

- Cala-te estúpida consciência! Ele achará que é a admiradora secreta – reclamou em voz alta, pegando pergaminho, pena e tinteiro. – Se eu não fizer isso, morrerei de agonia e frustração.

Rabiscou tudo o que sentia e leu umas dez vezes até se dar por satisfeito. Abriu a carta da garota e com um feitiço de cópia, que aprendera dos gêmeos Weasleys, murmurou o feitiço tocando com a ponta da varia sobre a escrita de Susan, e depois, na sua escrita que se transformara na letra da menina.

_"Isso é muito, muito feio de sua parte Harry!"_ – voltou a criticar-se.

- Sim eu sei, mas se não fizer isso, não sei o que acontecerá comigo... Talvez nunca mais eu seja eu mesmo... – lamentou enquanto dobrava a carta e a colocava presa na caixa de trufas.

Olhou aos presentes que deveria entregar a Malfoy e achou melhor encolhe-los e os levar escondido até ter uma chance de falar com o sonserino num lugar discreto, sem olhares de terceiros.

Passou toda tarde em busca do sumido rapaz loiro. Foi a Hogmeads e voltou sem sucesso. Conversou por horas com os amigos, mesmo não participando das conversas, se enfiou em sua Sala Comunal e depois foi ao Grande Salão com Hermione e Rony.

No fim da tarde, já havia desistido e se encaminhou para o mesmo banco, perto do campo de quadribol. Gostava de ficar ali, passando o tempo enquanto pensava e apreciava o pôr-do-sol. Sentou-se ali, a escuridão do começo da noite a camufla-lo.

Depois de um tempo, esquecido-se de si mesmo, levou um susto quando uma pessoa se assomou a sua frente, caminhando com as mãos no bolso. O outro também levara um susto, ao nota-lo ali.

- Novamente escondido Potter? Não devia fazer essas coisas, só se quer ver casais furtivos, namorando pelos cantos.

Draco Malfoy sempre tão antipático e sarcástico. Se não soubesse de seu segredo, já teria ficado com raiva e partido para um bate-boca (como costumava a fazer antes). Ao invés, ficou um tanto corado, seu coração voltando a bater em seu peito como se fosse pular pra fora.

O sonserino ficou novamente o fitando com certa confusão expressa no olhar. Parecia que esperava o contra-ataque, que certamente nunca viria, não, pela boca desse enamorado Harry Potter.

- Malfoy... Aquela pessoa lhe mandou outras coisas e espera que aprecie... – esse _aprecie_ talvez tenha sido mais pronunciado por si, do que por Susan.

- É de Virgínia Weasley? – ele chutou, enquanto pegava os presentes que o grifinório lhe estendia.

- Não... – ficou um pouco incomodado. Se Malfoy disse o nome da amiga, seria porque gostava dela?

Oh! Arregalou os olhos e apertou as mãos com força. Estava ficando obsessivo. Agora qualquer nome que o loiro falava, era sinônimo de rivalidade. Nunca poderia pensar que a irmãzinha de Rony fosse uma rival. Amava ela como sendo uma irmã também. E era exatamente por isso que ao ouvir esse nome, seu peito doeu muito mais do que pensar na Murta-Tonta-Boba ou em Susan Bones conseguindo o que quer. Com a ruivinha, não tinha chances.

_"Viu só? Não te disse que ia ser pior?"_ – debochou sua consciência. _"Agora quer uma chance com ele? Nunca conseguiria! N-U-N-C-A!"._

Levou as mãos à cabeça, apertando com força e querendo sinceramente dar com ela na parede ou no banco de pedra onde estava sentado. Seu corpo tremia e só desejava que o sonserino fosse embora. Essa era a última coisa que fizera, e nada mais faria além de se afastar o máximo que podia. Nem Susan, nem Malfoy, nem seu coração o levaria a prender-se nessa tortura.

_- Não estou enamorado!_ – gritava em sua mente.

- Você está bem? – o sonserino perguntou preocupado.

Sim... Estava enamorado...

E sofria por saber que nunca seria correspondido, pois não tinha uma queda boba por ele, não queria um passa-tempo rápido e morreria se o visse nos braços de outra pessoa. Como se o sonserino gostasse de rapazes...

Seu estômago começou a doer e uma ânsia de vômito o atacou. Harry Potter gostava de rapazes? Por Merlin! Já não bastavam todas as outras esquisitices? Outra pontada no estômago e um bolo subiu até a garganta e voltou como pedra em seu estômago.

- Potter? – dedos delgados tocaram seu braço e pareceu levar um choque.

Levantou-se num salto e se afastou, olhos arregalados e corpo tremendo.

- E-eu estou com dor de cabeça... Acho que vou à enfermaria – se desculpou e partiu sem olhar para trás, logo começou a correr pelo gramado, e desapareceu pela escuridão da noite.

Se tivesse olhado para trás, veria a surpresa e a preocupação estampada no semblante do sonserino, que ficara ali parado até perde-lo de vista.

Não mentira, seu destino foi mesmo até a enfermaria. Parou de correr ao entrar pela porta e ver Madame Pomfrey arrumando algumas poções. Ela o olhou surpresa e aguardou que falasse, notando que o rapaz não estava nada bem.

- Eu estou com muita dor de cabeça e enjôo... – se esclareceu.

- Claro... – pegou um frasco e o estendeu. – Beba isso Harry.

Fazendo o que lhe foi dito, bebeu todo o conteúdo, esperando que sarasse até o que sentia no peito. A dor foi diminuindo e o mal estar passando, mas seus sentimentos permaneciam imutáveis dentro do peito.

- Obrigado...

- Tem certeza que é só isso? Você não me parece bem... Está abatido e pálido – tocou à testa do rapaz, para medir sua temperatura e se assustou por senti-lo muito frio. – Harry! Você está congelando! Deite-se aqui. – apontou para uma das camas.

Harry afastou com receio. – Deve ser cansaço... Não ando dormindo direito ultimamente... Se eu descansar isso passará – fitou o chão, enquanto apertava uma mão na outra.

Madame Pomfrey sabia o que ele queria, sempre ficava assim quando tinha que pedir aquela poção. – Quer a poção do sono?

Um sim com a cabeça foi tudo que conseguiu.

- Estou preocupada com você garoto... – ela foi até uma das prateleiras e pegou o frasco e lhe entregou.

- Obrigado – balbuciou desanimado e se retirou, indo diretamente ao dormitório e se enfiando debaixo das cobertas sem trocar de roupa. Bebeu a poção e apagou num mundo sem sonhos.

* * *

Draco havia retornado ao seu quarto com mil pensamentos e perguntas dando reviravoltas em sua cabeça. Harry Potter estava estranho, muito estranho para ser sincero.

Nunca imaginara vê-lo daquela forma e as duas conversas que tiveram, não foi agressiva, pelo contrário, foi até muito calma e entendimentos por ambas as partes.

Olhou ao redor do lugar, em cima da cômoda e pelas coberta de sua cama. Nenhum sinal de sua aranha. Estava procurando ela fazia uma semana, mas ela deu de desaparecer. Até achou que alguém havia matado, mas todos pareciam olvidar que ele tinha uma aranha de estimação. Estava com esperanças que ela voltasse mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Era estranho, mas se apegara a ela pelo fato de ser diferente das outras. Sua aranha parecia ouvi-lo e ficava próxima a si, como um filhote de cão, carinhoso e carente por carinho. No começo estranhou, mas depois, passou a se afeiçoar. Só esperava que não houvesse morrido por aí ou devorada por algum outro animal.

Após banhar-se, sentou-se na cama e trouxe os pés para cima do colchão. Retirou da capa, que deixara numa cadeira ao lado da cama, quando entrara no quarto, as coisas que Potter havia lhe entregado de sua admiradora secreta.

Primeiramente abriu o pacotinho e conferiu o que tinha dentro. Deixou de lado e passou para a carta, conferindo o mesmo tipo de versinho bobo e a mesma letra. Nada além disso, apesar que a garota nessa segunda carta dizia amá-lo desde o quarto ano e terminava a carta escrito 'beijinhos'.

Se não era uma garota do primeiro ao quarto ano, era com certeza uma LufaLufa ou Virgínia Weasley. Sabia que a ruiva era dessas coisas, muito romântica e sentimental que era para ter entrado na LufaLufa ao invés da Grifinória.

Sem muito interesse abandonou a carta de lado e passou para o próximo presentinho. Uma caixa de trufas de chocolate e justamente os seus preferidos. Em cima, outra carta, mas de papel amarelado ao invés de rosado, como das outras cartas.

Deslacrou a carta e a abriu. Ficou surpreso pela escrita não ser em versos e sim em um curto texto. Finalmente a tal admiradora deu de amadurecer? Começou a ler, mais interessado.

_Malfoy, _

_Sei que não deveria, mas não mandamos em nossos sentimentos e há coisas que simplesmente acontecem e apenas perguntamos quando e como aconteceram... _

_Creio que foi assim comigo... _

_Houve um tempo, em que o considerava como todos os outros, talvez nem tão como, mas sei que não o considerava dessa forma, mais profunda e afeiçoada. _

_Olho para você agora e o vejo como um ser misterioso e, acredite, fascinante. Não pela sua beleza, que ultrapassam a maioria e que enchem meus olhos, mas seu fascínio vem de dentro. Como um brilho único que resplandece todo o seu ser e o eleva muito acima dos demais... _

_Sinto necessidade de acolhe-lo, conforta-lo e satisfaze-lo. _

_Daria minha vida pela sua, se preciso fosse, e eu ao menos sei porque me sinto assim... _

_É tudo tão confuso! _

_Não escolhi sentir-me assim por ti... Assim como não escolhi muitas coisas... _

_Não importa o que aconteça... _

_Não importa se nada aconteça... _

_Tenho-o guardado no coração, e é esse sentimento que me torna tão vivo, _

_Que me torna diferente... _

_Desfrute do sabor dos chocolates, enquanto ficarei imaginando desfrutar do sabor de tua boca... _

_"Alguém que te deseja"._

Draco repassou mais uma vez a carta, estava intrigado. A letra era a mesma, mas a forma que foi escrita era completamente diferente. Era mais intenso, mais carregada de emoções e mais... Triste?

Sim, havia certa melancolia nas palavras...

Apesar de serem palavras bonitas, havia um traço de tristeza nelas, talvez da forma como foram escritas.

Ficou interessado em saber quem era essa garota, que de uma hora pra outra lhe mandou duas cartas, uma tolinha como uma menina apaixonada e outra mais profunda e adulta.

"Ficarei imaginando desfrutar o sabor de tua boca" – repassou a frase e sorriu.

Se não fosse a letra, juraria que eram duas pessoas diferentes a quem Potter estava trabalhando como pombo-correio. Ela era esperta, ninguém era tão discreto como o grifinório bonzinho. E leal, guardaria o nome da garota até ela decidir se desvendar.

Pensando em Potter... Só ele poderia levar sua resposta à tal admiradora. Ela deveria ganhar um prêmio, por conseguir chamar-lhe a atenção.

Colhendo um pergaminho do tamanho de um bilhete, escreveu:

_"Conseguiu minha atenção. Espero conhecer-te em breve, _

_ass. DM" _

Lacrou com cuidado e o guardou em seus materiais. Quando tivesse uma oportunidade, falaria com o grifinório e pediria para entregar-lhe a resposta.

Deitou e cerrou o dossel o enfeitiçando e adormeceu pensando naquelas palavras.

* * *

**N/A:** desculpem a demora, obrigada a quem leu!

Agradecimentos a:

**Mel Deep Dark** – olá! Obrigada pelo incentivo! Bjus!

**Sam Crane** – olá! No próximo chap terá mais Aranha-Potter, quanto ao final, estou em dúvida se faço feliz ou trágico, mas considerarei seu pedido. Bjus!

**Fabi **– olá! Obrigada pelas palavras, espero que tenha gostado desse chap. Bjus!

**Ayami-chan** – olá!nossa, essa palabra é forte e profunda, fiquei até sem fala ao ler! Obrigada! Desculpe a demora em postar! Bjus!

**Srta Black** – olá! Demorei, eu sei, mas espero que tenha compensado. Agradeço as palavras. Bjus!

**Sy.P** – olá! Não tenho uma previsão certa para postar, vou atualizando quando dá, então fica difícil dizer. Esse demorou, mas o próximo espero não demorar tanto, sendo que será o último. A fic é curtinha. Bjus!

Obrigada a todos que comentaram!

O próximo capítulo é o final! Abraços!


	3. Parte 3

**Título: O Mensageiro**

**Parte 3**

Harry acordou péssimo no dia seguinte e passou a manhã inteira refletindo no que fizera. Até Rony e Hermione estranharam seu silêncio e sua desatenção nas aulas.

Quando foi o horário do almoço, sentado em sua mesa da Grifinória, seus olhos seguiram até a outra ponta do salão, para a mesa da Sonserina, e ali, buscou o rapaz loiro.

Esperava encontrar um arrogante, porém belo semblante distraído com alguma conversa ao seu redor, ou entretido com sua comida, mas o que se deparou, foi um azul prateado a o observar.

Ficou tenso e um remoinho de sensações passou por seu estômago.

Era tão irreal essa repentina atenção em si, que instintivamente, como se não acreditasse em seus próprios olhos, olhou a seus lados e atrás de si, na certeza de que veria a razão pela qual o sonserino olhava, mas não encontrou ninguém atrás e de seu lado esquerdo estava Neville Longbotton e do seu direito, Rony Weasley. Voltou a olhar ao sonserino, com confusão, pois julgava que Malfoy nunca prestaria tanta atenção em nenhum deles, mas o que encontrou, foi o perfil aristocrático, e um falso sorriso que ele dispensava a Pansy Parkinson, numa conversa qualquer.

Sentiu-se decepcionado. Mais do que deveria e repentinamente perdeu a fome que já não era a mesma, depois dessa confusão toda.

- Harry levanta, é aula do Snape agora – Rony o trouxe de volta à sua cruel realidade. Teria aula com a Sonserina.

Sem ânimo, pegou suas coisas e seguiu arrastando os pés até as masmorras. Lugar já tão familiar por suas espionagens por aqueles lados, que conseguiria andar por ali de olhos fechados.

Ia entrar na sala de aula, quando alguém o prensou no batente da porta. Ergueu os olhos e se deparou com Malfoy. Estavam encostados, ombro com ombro e suas mãos quase se tocaram.

Engoliu em seco e seu rosto começou a esquentar, certamente tomando uma coloração avermelhada.

- Preciso falar com você depois do jantar, no mesmo lugar que você se esconde.

Foi tudo que Malfoy pronunciou, para logo em seguida se separarem e se encaminhar ao lado da sala pertencente a Sonserina, deixando um Potter perdido no mesmo lugar, e só então, notando que ficara encarando-o e não fizera mais nada além de corar.

Se Malfoy percebeu seu estranho comportamento, nunca saberia pela total naturalidade arrogante pela qual o tratou. O fato de ter praticamente ordenado e não esperado uma resposta, passou completamente despercebido por Harry.

_- Ele quer falar comigo_ – pensou alarmado.

"_Isso não é nada bom..."_ – ponderou sua consciência._ "É certo de que é por causa de Susan Bones"._

_- Talvez ele queira conversar de outra coisa..._ – tentou aplacar a agonia de voltar a se envolver nesse rolo e sofrer depois.

"_Claro, te chamou para discutirem e te xingar devidamente longe de olhares de terceiros. Rapaz educado ele..."._

Grunhiu ao pensar isso. Pelo jeito, Susan e Malfoy tinham tudo para namorar e isso aconteceria por intermédio seu.

- Você está bem Harry? – Hermione o tocou na mão, preocupada.

- Claro... – sorriu sem vontade. – É essa aula, você sabe.

A amiga fez que sim com a cabeça, mas no fundo, sabia que não era, e ele já estava assim fazia alguns dias, mas optou por deixá-lo em paz, se não queria conversar.

Harry passou o restante da aula pensando e detestando ter aceitado ajudar a LufaLufa. Afinal, o que aquela menina tinha? Ela era melodramática e chorona demais. E não era grande coisa assim. E nem tão bonita, digna de namorar Malfoy. Sempre imaginou alguém perfeito ao lado do sonserino loiro. Uma miss universo de proporções harmoniosas, rosto delicado e bonito como o de Malfoy, fora a elegância e outras tantas qualidades que tinha certeza, o sonserino buscava para ser sua cara-metade. E Susan, por Merlin, não era a melhor indicada. Muito menos Pansy, que nesse exato momento se enroscava ao braço de Malfoy e sorria.

Colocou seu olhar em branco. Sim, estava contando os defeitos de Bones, que maravilha. E apontando em exagero, pois ela não era tudo isso que acabou de pensar. Assim como acabou de avaliar o físico e os modos de Parkinson. Desde quando Harry Potter se importava com aparência e modos? Pra começar, seria o último a ter o direito de criticar, considerando que era ridículo e sem um pingo de classe.

Essa observação de si mesmo também doeu. Para Malfoy teria que ser uma pessoa perfeita e extremamente bonita, então, não estava na lista. Como se ser um rapaz era o de menos.

Outra crise o dominou e sem se importar com nada, deixou a cabeça tombar sobre a mesa num baque. Estava começando a se odiar.

- Senhor Potter! Se não quer prestar atenção em minha aula, pode... – Snape parou o que dizia ao notar que o rapaz não estava nada bem. Teve pena, pois realmente ele estava péssimo. Suspirou e deu as costas ao moribundo, voltando a percorrer a sala.

Harry ficara do mesmo jeito, sem erguer a cabeça e parecia não ter sequer notado a tentativa de repreensão do professor, muito menos, a desistência em atormenta-lo e tirar pontos de sua Casa. Só foi se mover, ao término da aula, através da insistência de seus melhores amigos em despertá-lo de seu transe mental.

* * *

Sentado no banco, Harry olhou para o céu. Uma noite limpa e cheia de estrelas cobria sua cabeça. Seria uma noite bonita e confortante, se não fosse falar com Malfoy a qualquer momento.

Tremeu, só de pensar nisso. Estar mais uma vez acerca dele e olhando em seus olhos... Nunca olhar nos olhos dele fora tão bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo.

Ele tinha olhos bonitos e uma boca delicada.

Corou ao imaginar-se beijando aquela boca enquanto se perdia em seu olhar.

Nesse momento Malfoy resolveu aparecer, para trazer sua imagem em carne e osso diante se seus olhos. Quis se atirar a ele, mas se conteve e agradeceu por estar de noite e as sombras cobriam sua face rosada.

Malfoy o olhava com certa surpresa.

- O que... – Harry tossiu, tentando afugentar o nervosismo e ser firme ao falar. – O que você queria?

- Cheguei a pensar que não viria – Malfoy esclareceu o motivo de sua curta surpresa. – Não tinha porque vir.

Era verdade, e ao menos cogitou isso, como faria se fosse antes. – Bem, mas estou aqui certo?

Deixando esse assunto de lado, o sonserino retirou o bilhete de sua roupa e o entregou a Harry.

- Aqui. Entregue este recado à tal pessoa que me mandou as cartas e os regalos.

Harry ficou pálido e pegou o bilhete mecanicamente.

_- Não! Não! Ele não pode estar interessado em Susan Bones!_ – gritava em sua mente.

A garota desmaiaria de felicidade ao saber disso. E lá estava ele de volta ao rolo. Sendo o entregador oficial do casal.

Seus olhos voltaram ao rosto do sonserino e com custo, concordou num curto movimento de cabeça. – Claro... Entrego sim.

- Certo. Qualquer coisa, eu fico perto do lago, nos intervalos - Malfoy colocou as mãos nos bolsos e partiu.

Harry não moveu um músculo até ter certeza de que estava sozinho. Quando tudo ficou silencioso, caiu de joelhos apoiando os braços cruzados sobre o banco e enterrando o rosto entre eles, gritou de frustração.

O que tinha na cabeça ao pegar o bilhete? Era só dizer um não. Acabou. Estou fora. Sinto muito, mas não estou mais nisso. Ou simplesmente dito quem era a tal pessoa.

O papel em seus dedos parecia queimar. Ergueu a cabeça para poder ver o pergaminho lacrado. Foi pego de surpresa e era Malfoy quem lhe pediu.

- Lá vamos nós outra vez, Harry Potter! Tudo por uma boa ação – riu de lado, com desprezo, parando pela primeira vez, para pensar em Susan e Malfoy juntos. Eles formavam um bonito casal, tinha que admitir. – Harry... Você é um idiota ao quadrado!

Ergueu-se e recolheu suas coisas, seguindo diretamente à Torre da Grifinória. Daria um jeito de entregar aquele bilhete ao seu destino.

Pela sua sorte, no caminho, trombou em Bones num dos corredores.

- Harry! Sinto muito, não o vi.

_- Maldita garota simpática! Porque tem que sorrir assim e ser tão gentil?_ – praguejou ao sentir a velha conhecida vontade de ver a todos felizes, custe o que custar.

- Não foi nada... – sorriu. – Ainda bem que te encontrei.

- Queria falar comigo? – ela piscou os olhos, com curiosidade.

- Sim... – olhou ao redor, notando estarem apenas os dois. – Malfoy mandou-lhe uma resposta, eu acho.

Com cuidado, pegou o bilhete e estendeu na direção de Susan. A garota ficou pálida, olhos arregalados e começou a tremer tanto, que pensou que ela fosse ter um ataque.

- Oh! Merlin! – ela sussurrou com desespero, afastando-se da mão de Harry, que lhe entregava o papel.

Harry ficou surpreso pela reação dela. Ao invés de estar feliz, ela parecia com medo. – O que foi? Ele mandou uma resposta, quer dizer que leu e se interessou por suas cartas.

- Leia primeiro Harry, por favor – ela implorou. – Se ele estiver me xingando ou caçoando do que escrevi, gostaria de ser você a me dizer, e não eu pessoalmente a ler.

- Tem certeza? E se tem algo pessoal demais? – ficou um pouco corado, pois quem não ia gostar muito era ele.

- Não importa. Leia! – ela garantiu.

Harry rompeu o lacre e abriu o bilhete. Apenas uma frase em caligrafia bonita e a assinatura de Malfoy. Nunca tivera a oportunidade de apreciar a letra do sonserino, e ela era muito trabalhada e harmoniosa. Depois de apreciar a escrita, foi que leu propriamente o que dizia.

- Conseguiu minha atenção. Espero conhecer-te em breve. Assinado DM – soletrou cada palavra e ficou sem cor.

Enquanto Susan abria um largo e irradiante sorriso, Harry se afundava na escuridão da decepção e da amargura.

Não sabia o que a lufaniana havia escrito, mas pelo jeito, encantou o sonserino. Se eles se encontrassem para se conhecerem pessoalmente, pra namorar seria só mais um passo. E Susan era meiga, simpática e bonita. Com certeza, namorariam.

- Eu vou falar com ele! – ela deu pulinhos e bateu palmas de contentamento.

- Não! – Harry gritou de repente que chegou a se assustar junto com Bones.

- Não? – ela ficou confusa.

- Ele é um sonserino... E... Sonserinos, você sabe... – gaguejou.

- Saber? – ela pareceu ainda mais confusa. – Não sei... O que tem os sonserinos?

- Eles gostam de mistério... E... Bem... Seja misteriosa e intrigante, ele vai ficar ainda mais curioso e preso em querer te conhecer – sorriu com desgosto.

Susan voltou a sorrir e segurando as duas mãos de Harry o beijou no rosto. – Tem razão Harry! Você é um gênio! Vou fazer o que me disse. Escreverei outra carta e farei com que ele adivinhe quem sou eu!

O grifinório apenas simulou mais um sorriso, e no fundo, sabia exatamente onde ele ia parar nessa história toda.

* * *

Depois de um tempo sem falar com o grifinório, Malfoy estava crendo que a garota desistiu. O que era uma afronta para sua pessoa. Ninguém jamais desistia assim, de Draco Malfoy.

Estava deitado no gramado, perto do lago, e lia seu livro de romance sem muito interesse, pois sua mente estava nessa misteriosa garota. E se ela estivesse apenas brincando com ele? E se fosse uma peça feita por Potter e a sangue-ruim?

Havia decidido. Falaria com Potter e colocava tudo a pratos limpos e o azararia até o último fio de cabelo, se fosse uma zoeira daquele trio.

Ia se levantar, quando a figura do moreno apareceu em seu campo de visão e se aproximava devagar. Resolveu por esperar e saber o que aconteceu, ao invés de tomar satisfações de cara.

Quando Harry parou a alguns passos de distância de Draco, não sabia se seu coração disparara ou parara de bater. O loiro ficava lindo sob os raios do sol, a franja a cair-lhe pela testa e o corpo jogado no gramado.

- Finalmente – Malfoy quebrou o silêncio e a contemplação do grifinório.

- Desculpe... – se ajoelhou ao lado do sonserino, um pouco receoso em ser expulso, mas Malfoy nada fez, apenas se sentou para ficar da sua altura e encara-lo nos olhos.

- Então, quando iremos nos conhecer? – foi direto ao assunto.

- Bem... Ela não quer conhece-lo ainda – Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Digamos que ela quer jogar um pouco.

Um sorriso brincou na boca do sonserino enquanto ele desviava os olhos até o lago. – Isso ficou mais interessante... Então ela quer jogar?

- Quer que você descubra quem é ela...

- Certo, descobrirei quem ela é – seus olhos voltaram a encarar os olhos de Harry, que prendeu a respiração ao notar o azul de suas pupilas a se misturar com prata que brilhava ainda mais, pelo sol.

Potter retirou da roupa outra carta e entregou ao sonserino, este a segurou dando uma olhada na cor do papel – rosado.

Fez uma cara de desgosto ao abrir a carta e constatar o mesmo versinho patético. O grifinório estava para se levantar e ir embora, quando teve o pulso segurado pela mão pálida. Levou outro choque e tremeu, encarando o sonserino como se ele fosse mata-lo. Piscou algumas vezes tentando relaxar e se manter indiferente ao toque que chegava a queimar sua pele.

- Espere um momento. Você estava me enviando cartas de uma única pessoa? – inquiriu desconfiado.

- Claro – balbuciou com medo. Muito medo.

Devia saber que o sonserino desconfiaria, afinal, não era bobo, muito pelo contrário.

Malfoy pareceu pensar um pouco, sem se dar conta que ainda mantinha a mão ao pulso de Potter. – Como ela quer jogar, farei o jogo dela. – e sorriu. – Quero que ela me convença que gosta mesmo de mim.

- Mas como?

- Não sei... Ela deve ficar me observando não? Então sabe o que me agrada e o que me desagrada... E isso – sacudiu a carta de Susan – Realmente me desagrada, prefiro que ela me mande cartas como da última vez e não isto.

Sem mais dizeres, Malfoy jogou ao grifinório a carta da lufganiana, levantou-se, recolheu suas coisas e antes de ir, lançou mais um olhar em Potter, que ficara parado o olhando.

- Me procure assim que tiver uma resposta, caso contrário, ela não passa de mais uma tonta.

Harry ficou mudo vendo-o se distanciar. Susan estava ferrada, pelo jeito o sonserino era exigente demais. Teria que dar uma mãozinha à ela, pois era ele quem sabia de tudo que Malfoy gostava.

Olhou ao redor. Era um lugar calmo e gostoso de se ficar. Malfoy tinha bom gosto em tudo, desde roupas até escolhas de lugares.

Com um longo suspiro, de coração já acalmado, pegou pergaminho, pena e tinteiro.

- Vamos ao trabalho.

Passou a tarde naquele mesmo lugar, escrevendo outra carta para Malfoy. Leu e corrigiu algumas coisas até que refez o feitiço de cópia de caligrafia, para não haver dúvidas.

Quando a tarde estava sendo substituída pela noite, regressou ao castelo para o jantar. Ao entrar no Salão Principal, sentiu o olhar do sonserino em cima de si, o acompanhando até que se sentasse em seu lugar, no meio de Neville e Rony. Tentou não olha-lo, mas seus olhos se ergueram e se encontraram aos do loiro.

Sempre quando isso acontecia, o mundo ao seu redor deixava de existir, assim como o tempo parava.

* * *

O toque de recolher foi dado e todos os alunos esvaziaram os corredores. Harry estava a fazer o mesmo, quando uma mão saiu de detrás de uma tapeçaria num dos corredores, e o puxou para dentro de uma sala oculta. Nem teve tempo de reagir.

- Shiiii – sussurrou uma voz, tão baixa que mal podia identifica-la, mas seu corpo reagiu com a proximidade e seu peito deu um salto ao reconhecer o perfume do sonserino. Aquele que tão bem lhe entorpecia os sentido. Com certeza era Malfoy.

- Está louco Malfoy? – sussurrou.

- Como sabe que sou eu? Não tem luz alguma aqui – retrucou um pouco irritado de não tê-lo assustado como queria.

- Intuição grifinoriana... – desconversou rapidamente, estaria perdido se Malfoy descobrisse que ficava sentindo seu perfume sempre que se cruzavam pelos corredores ou em aula.

- Sei, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Então? Ela já deu uma resposta? – foi direto ao assunto.

Harry ficou um pouco perturbado com esse interesse todo pela garota. Nunca Malfoy foi de perder tempo com cartinha de amor ridículas ou admiradoras secretas, mas pelo jeito, Susan estava tendo sorte.

- Ela te mandou outra carta – ia pegá-la de seu bolso, quando o loiro o interrompeu.

- Aqui não. Venha comigo.

Sem esperar por resposta, Malfoy segurou ao braço de Potter, deixaram o esconderijo precário e o conduziu sorrateiro pelos corredores, parando diante um quadro qualquer.

- Preste atenção na senha, toda vez que precisa me encontrar, venha por aqui.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, estava desesperado demais com a proximidade de seus corpos e a voz suave e levemente rouca do sonserino, que era impossível de concordar em palavras. Mais um pouco tombava ali mesmo, no corredor.

- Sangue de serpente – o sonserino murmurou o suficiente para que o grifinório a seu lado ouvisse.

O quadro se abriu, desvendando uma passagem secreta em forma de um corredor estreito que apenas cabia uma pessoa de cada vez. Malfoy seguiu na frente enquanto Potter o acompanhou logo atrás. O caminho que percorreram era um pouco longo, e quando uma claridade pegou em cheio em seus olhos, teve de se proteger com o braço.

Depois de se acostumar com a luz, Harry piscou e olhou ao redor, ficando surpreso. Estavam no quarto do sonserino. Olhou atrás de si, e notou que saíram detrás da lareira.

Voltou a olhar ao redor, matando a saudade de estar ali e inspirando a plenos pulmões, o cheiro de Malfoy, que impregnava todo o ambiente.

- Este é meu quarto, fique à vontade.

Harry sorriu e caminhou pelo meio do aposento, olhando tudo em seu estado normal. Era bem diferente do que quando em forma de aranha.

- Todos os sonserinos tem passagens secretas em seus quartos?

- Creio eu que em toda Hogwarts existam passagens como esta. A minha, eu descobri por acaso.

Harry olhou a Malfoy, para prestar atenção no que dizia, e o notou procurando algo.

- Perdeu alguma coisa? Gostaria de ajuda? – se ofereceu sem pensar, depois que teve o olhar desconfiado do sonserino sobre seu rosto, foi que notou o estranho que pareceu. Nunca Harry Potter se ofereceria em ajudar Draco Malfoy.

- Acho que você deveria freqüentar a enfermaria mais vezes Potter... – caçoou o loiro. – Está estranho. Por acaso bateu com a cabeça?

- Olha Malfoy, só estava querendo ser social – se fez de irritado, mesmo não estando nem um pouco.

- Claro, claro... – deu de ombros, voltando a olhar ao redor do quarto.

- E então? Quer ajuda ou não? – Harry perguntou nervoso, preste a roer as unhas.

- Minha aranha sumiu, apenas isso. Satisfeito? – o encarou atravessado.

Uma emoção cruzou o corpo de Harry, pelo menos fazia falta a Malfoy, mesmo que em forma de aranha. Não imaginava que o sonserino fosse sentir tanta falta de uma estúpida aranha, mas pelo modo que ele vasculhava os cantos onde Harry-Aranha ficava, mostrava o contrário.

- Você tinha... Uma aranha? – tentou camuflar o sorriso de alegria que o dominava ao descobrir que fazia certa diferença na vida do loiro.

Draco sentou na cama e o olhou com desprezo. – Melhor que ter um sapo como seu amigo grifinório.

- Neville é uma boa pessoa e um sapo é menos perigoso que uma aranha, Malfoy – suspirou. Não queria discutir com ele.

- Sempre grifinórios... – reclamou em tom baixo. – Esquece isso. Estamos aqui por outro motivo.

Harry engoliu em seco. Havia se esquecido da carta. Voltou a ficar tenso e a retirou do bolso com receio. Talvez fosse melhor não ter escrito ela e tentado falar com Susan, mas já era tarde. Estendeu a carta para o sonserino, que a colheu rapidamente e a deslacrou para saber o conteúdo.

- Posso ir agora? – não queria sair dali, e ao mesmo tempo necessitava manter o máximo de distância do loiro.

- Ainda não, vou escrever a resposta e você já leva consigo – fez um gesto com a mão, para que se sentasse em qualquer lugar enquanto mantinha a atenção na escrita.

Harry sorriu de leve, ver o rosto de Malfoy iluminado com ansiedade e seus modos que se podiam comparar a um garoto ansioso para descobrir o seu presente de Natal, era simplesmente encantador. Com cuidado se aproximou do loiro e se sentou na cama, o olhando e tendo a oportunidade de estar mais perto dele.

Draco releu mais uma vez:

x

_Malfoy,_

_De que me adianta a noite, repleta de estrelas,_

_Se não posso contemplar o brilho de teus olhos..._

_De que me adianta o sol a dispensar vida,_

_Se não posso sentir a maciez de teu cabelo..._

_De que me adianta o som da música mais harmoniosa,_

_Se não posso ouvir os teus murmúrios..._

_De que me adianta a estação do verão,_

_Se não posso aquecer-me com tua presença..._

_São pesares que me aflige a alma,_

_Por saber que estás tão perto,_

_Ao mesmo tempo inalcançável..._

_Quero perder-me em teu olhar,_

_Enroscar-me em teus cabelos,_

_Ouvir palavras doces de teus lábios,_

_E sentir o calor de teu corpo..._

_Quero pertencer-te eternamente..._

_Quero ter-te eternamente..._

_Basta um único chamado que virei a teu encontro,_

_Basta um único olhar, que me entregarei em teu conforto,_

_Basta apenas... Você querer..._

_Que te serei inteiramente..._

_Amor..._

"_Desvenda-me"_

x

Enquanto lia, o rosto de Draco foi se iluminando ainda mais. Era maravilhoso saber que despertava tanto em uma pessoa.

Harry acompanhava a mudança em seu semblante, sentindo algo mais quente e confortante dentro do peito. Aquela sensação de ser aceito começou a domina-lo e queria dizer-lhe mais, muito mais. Dizer-lhe tudo que sentia e que desejava, até se lembrar que não era ele Harry Potter quem escreveu aquela carta, e sim Susan Bones.

Depois da euforia e da satisfação, veio o golpe cruel da frustração e da perda. Voltou a se sentir miserável, enquanto via Malfoy rabiscar alguma coisa num pergaminho. Desviou os olhos para o chão, e assim permaneceu até que o sonserino lhe estendeu a carta lacrada.

- Aqui está – Malfoy sorriu. – Ah, espere.

Com um movimento se levantou da cama e alcançou a lareira de onde pegou sobre ela uma caixinha. Ao fazer isso, derrubou seu livro que caiu no fogo da lareira acesa, para dar mais calor à fria masmorra onde dormia.

- Droga! – tentou segurar, mas foi tarde, apenas pôde ver o livro se consumindo e virando cinzas. – Não conseguirei outro exemplar até retornar pra casa... – lamentou-se consigo mesmo.

Ver a decepção no rosto de Malfoy foi cruel demais para Potter. Querendo vê-lo sorrir como antes, se aproximou e tirando de sua capa, o livro que comprara e que andava com ele, para ler quando podia, estendeu ao sonserino.

- Fique com o meu.

Draco olhou ao livro que estava na mão do grifinório e se surpreendeu por ser o mesmo que o que lia. _The Notebook de Nicholas Sparks_.

- Você também gosta dessa história?

- Sim, comecei a ler e ainda não terminei. Mas não tem problema, pode ficar com o livro – sorriu envergonhado. Se Malfoy soubesse como foi gostar dessa história...

- E por que está fazendo isso? – o inquiriu desconfiado.

- Porque... – pensou rápido. – Porque você não é como pensei que fosse. Estamos nos dando bem nesses dias, em comparação aos anos anteriores.

Malfoy ficou encarando o livro por um tempo. Harry estava quase desistindo do que fez, decepcionado que o loiro não confiava nele, quando este lhe lançou um olhar acompanhado de um leve sorriso.

- Em que parte você parou? – Malfoy perguntou com interesse.

- Ahn... Vou começar o capítulo três, O Encontro – disse corando.

- Eu estava no capítulo quatro, não faz muita diferença. Faremos o seguinte, vamos ler juntos o que acha?

- Co-como? – abriu bem os olhos. Seria possível que ouvira direito?

Draco olhou às horas e ainda era cedo para dormir. – Está decidido. Venha, sente-se comigo aqui na cama.

Obedecendo, Harry acompanhou o loiro e ambos se acomodaram na cama. O ambiente pareceu mais quente e sufocante para o grifinório. Estar ta perto do sonserino não era o que imaginava para essa noite.

- Eu leio?

- Leia do capítulo três, em que você parou.

Harry sorriu. Abriu o livro e começou a ler em voz alta, enquanto Draco se aconchegava nos travesseiros, olhos presos em seu rosto enquanto ouvia a história.

Foi a melhor noite que passara em sua vida, até então. Bem mais gratificante das que passava na companhia dos colegas de Casa. Mesmo o quarto do sonserino sendo escuro e um pouco sinistro pelas sombras, era perfeito e acolhedor. Sentia-se muito bem ali, principalmente em sua companhia.

Quando terminou de ler o capítulo inteiro, e ia entrar no quarto, achou melhor deixar para depois e marcou a página para serrar o livro.

- Não vai continuar? – Malfoy estava deitado ao seu lado, o rosto virado para poder vê-lo. Apoiava a cabeça num dos braços.

- Eu preciso voltar agora, está ficando tarde... Depois continuamos.

- Está bem.

Ambos se levantaram da cama, Harry para regressar à sua Torre e Malfoy, bem, não sabia o porque dele ter levantado da cama, até que abrisse a passagem secreta e o conduzir de volta ao corredor externo.

Antes de passar pelo retrato, hesitou um pouco.

- Foi gostoso passar o tempo lendo com você... – sussurrou sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

- Eu sei. Agora venha – com cuidado o loiro abriu a tapeçaria e espiou pela fresta. Não havia ninguém passando.

Com um gesto de cabeça, ambos saíram do esconderijo e seguiram pelo corredor, em total silêncio.

Harry se colou em Malfoy, um pouco envergonhado, mas não teve escolha.

- Não precisa me acompanhar, sigo sozinho daqui... – sussurrou perto do ouvido do sonserino.

- Te deixarei perto de sua Torre – afirmou.

Uma nova onda de alegria e satisfação dominou os sentidos de Harry. Dessa vez, não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Enquanto andavam, olhou à mão delgada de Malfoy, e desejou ardentemente segura-la para caminharem de mãos dadas. Chegou perto em tocarem-se os dedos, mas fechou a mão e a regressou de volta a si.

Não podia...

Entraram no Salão Principal, e estava quase cruzando o espaço até a porta que levava às escadas móveis, quando um silvo de alegria contida foi ouvido pelos dois rapazes.

- Garoto bonito veio hoje!

Harry ficou chocado – era a Murta-Maldita. De impulso, se encostou a Malfoy, segurando em seu braço, como se a morta fosse seqüestra-lo.

- Hoje não... – Draco sussurrou com irritação. – Amanhã.

- Faz uma mágica para mim! Faz! – pediu batendo palmas.

- Já disse que hoje não! – reclamou. Segurou ao pulso de Potter e o arrastou pra fora do Salão Principal, largando a Murta triste e chorando.

Harry sorriu um pouco ao ser arrastado daquela forma, mas não podia se iludir. Não sabia se era uma boa hora, então resolveu por deixar para perguntar sobre a Murta-Tonta-Boba um outro dia.

Pararam perto das escadas móveis.

- Pronto – Draco foi voltar pelo mesmo caminho.

- Espere... – Harry deu com a língua nos dentes. E agora? Malfoy esperava, o olhando diretamente nos olhos, as mãos nos bolsos da calça e o cabelo a cair-lhe pelos olhos. – Amanhã também marcamos de ler?

- Pode ser, já sabe a senha – ia ir, quando se deteve. - Antes que eu me esqueça – Draco entregou a caixinha que pegara sobre a lareira. – É para essa pessoa misteriosa.

Potter concordou com a cabeça e se despediu num inaudível boa noite.

Regressou ao seu dormitório, assim como Malfoy retornou ao seu quarto.

Com um sorriso abobado a brincar em seus lábios, Harry deixou cair em sua cama e num longo suspiro espero o sono vir, lembrando-se das gostosas sensações desse dia. Não demorou muito para adormecer.

* * *

No dia seguinte Harry amanheceu alegre, o que surpreendeu Rony e Hermione. Não comentou o que aconteceu, para mudar tanto de humor, assim como não queria pensar que estava ansioso para que chegasse a noite logo, e pudesse estar na companhia de Malfoy.

Seria que conseguiu uma amizade com ele? Queria mais que amizade, mas sabia que era impossível.

Quando foi o intervalo, se despistou dos amigos e se refugiou em seu recanto preferido do jardim. Acomodou-se no banco e pegou a carta que o sonserino havia lhe confiado para que entregasse a Susan.

O que continha escrito? Era uma resposta à sua carta e não à de Susan. Estava decidido.

Sem esperar muito, rompeu o lacre e abriu o pergaminho. Afinal, teria que responder apropriadamente, coisa que duvidava que a lufaniana conseguiria fazer.

x

"_À você,_

_Não sei como me referir a alguém tão misteriosa, suas palavras me foram gratificantes e me vi sorrindo sozinho._

_Devo admitir que você me intriga e estou louco por saber o que mais esconde em sua alma._

_Se sou mais importante que as estrelas, o sol, as estações..._

_Tenha certeza que se acontecer, te adornarei o mundo com tudo isso e muito mais._

_Decifro-te como um ser que sangra, que sente e que inspira._

_Uma pessoa que se preocupa com o que a outra sente e principalmente, em como amar..._

_A paixão com a qual me escreve é pura e intensa,_

_Quase palpável, porém,_

_Triste como se fosse uma perda..._

_Sente-se triste?_

_Poderia eu, simples morta, aplacar os seus temores?_

_Colher suas lágrimas e semear com elas uma flor da alegria?_

_Aceite meu presente como uma forma de dar-te um pouco mais de felicidade,_

_Mesmo que passageira..._

_Com sinceridade, DM"._

x

Harry sorriu ainda mais, encantado com as palavras do sonserino. Malfoy realmente tinha tato e sabia como encher o coração dos outros, inclusive quando dentro desses corações, só existia Draco Malfoy pulsando forte. Olhou à caixinha que trazia junto da caixa e a abriu.

Um jato de luz foi libertado quando a tampa foi aberta e esta luz alcançou o céu como um facho brilhante. Em seu caminho, deixou vestígios de estrelas e um aroma gostoso de almíscar. Quando a luz se findou, da última fagulha nasceu uma borboleta transparente como cristal, que voando travessa, regressou até o grifinório surpreso e fascinado pela visão que daquela magia tão peculiar, e pousou-lhe sobre a mão.

A borboleta tinha luz própria e brilhava branca e azulada.

Estava tão fascinado que esqueceu que era para Susan Bones, quando se lembrou, ficou pálido. Pegou com cuidado a delicada borboleta e a guardou de volta à caixa, serrando a tampa.

- Céus... Será que volta ao início? – estava ficando preocupado. Testou, abrindo novamente a tampa, mas nada saiu, apenas a borboleta se mantinha ali. Ela agitou as asas e voou para pousar novamente em sua mão.

Perdera-se o encanto inicial, apenas restando o adorno como bela lembrança do que sentiu. Malfoy tinha razão e conseguiu alegra-lo tão profundamente, que mesmo após o término da magia, a lembrança daquela sensação ficara gravada em seu peito.

Não tinha como dar à Susan. Ficaria com o presente e o guardaria com todo cuidado e carinho. Talvez a única coisa que teria de Malfoy.

Voltou sua atenção à carta, era hora de colocar seus sentimentos em papel e dar ao sonserino.

* * *

Dessa forma, o que parecia impossível aos olhos dos outros, começou uma amizade entre os dois rapazes.

Potter se empenhava em escrever as cartas, usando seus sentimentos verdadeiros e em momento algum, pensou que causaria problema para Susan ou para si mesmo.

Quando anoitecia ia ao quarto do sonserino, através da passagem secreta e ele parecia esperar sua chegada, ou talvez assim queria seus anseios.

- Malfoy... Porque a Murta fica te esperando no Salão Principal? – perguntou certa vez, quando teve oportunidade, após terminar o capítulo seis do livro. Draco o acompanhava até às escadas móveis, quando não tinha a capa de invisibilidade em mãos, e sempre quando cruzavam o Grande Salão, a Murta os paravam apenas para sorrir ao sonserino ou dizer alguma coisa que Potter em sua maioria, não gostava.

Draco repousou a cabeça no travesseiro e pensou numa resposta. – Creio que tenha começado no final do ano passado...

Harry se acomodou ao lado do loiro, deitado e aconchegado com a cabeça apoiada numa mão, para mantê-la suspensa enquanto ouvia o relato intrigante da questão Murta-Maldita.

- A Sonserina havia perdido o jogo contra os desgraçados e altamente burros grifinórios – sorriu e se protegeu, quando Harry tentou agredi-lo por brincadeira. – Me deixa terminar?

- À vontade... – Potter voltou a sua postura anterior, admirando-o enquanto falava.

- Como eu ia dizendo. Eu andava pelas galerias perto do banheiro onde a pobre alma reside – fez gestos dramáticos, para enfatizar as palavras, o que levou ao moreno rir ainda mais. – E sabe o que eu ouvi?

- O que? – Potter arregalou os olhos.

- Uma conversa. A Murta estava conversando sobre a vida... – deixou os olhos em branco, enquanto se lembrava. – Ela falava com uma boneca velha, feita de pano. Contava a ela que não tinha amigos e que nunca mais conseguiu sair do castelo. Nem se lembrava mais de sua família ou em como era sentir a grama roçando os pés.

Draco silenciou-se, ainda mantendo o olhar no vazio. Harry não sorria mais, e sim, se comovia pela Murta e admirava ainda mais o loiro.

- Nunca tive irmãos e meus pais são ausentes... Todos sabem disso – deu de ombros. – Mas vê-la sozinha, falando com um trapo velho que alguma garotinha do primeiro ano jogou fora, sabe-se lá em que época e contando seus sonhos de ser humano... Sonhos de criança... – dessa vez o olhar prateado tomou foco ao rosto de Potter. – Ela morreu criança, antes de aprender as coisas, nem magia sabia fazer direito. Fiquei sentido e propus mostrar magia e trazer algumas coisas do mundo lá fora que ela tenha saudade de ver.

- Foi por isso que naquele dia você colhia flores? – Harry voltou a sorrir de leve, ao lembrar-se.

- Sim... – Draco empinou o queixo em desafio. – Não tenho um coração de pedra, Potter.

- Draco Malfoy tem sentimento! – Harry brincou apavoramento, mas no fundo, nunca duvidou disso.

- Claro que tenho! Eu sinto ódio, raiva, repulsa por um certo Testa Rachada.

Harry voltou a tentar fazer cócegas em Malfoy que ria e se defendia para depois tentar revidar.

Por todos os deuses! Ele era incrível e extremamente lindo!

Seus rostos quase se tocaram, conseguiu sentir a respiração quente do sonserino, então afastou. Era hora de ir dormir, pois estava ficando tarde. Não queria estragar essa conquista, cometendo alguma bobagem sem volta.

- Preciso ir...

Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Saíram do quarto do sonserino pelo mesmo lugar de costume e cruzaram o castelo em silêncio, até que Malfoy, antes de se despedirem e retornar, resolveu perguntar:

- Potter, não tem como dizer quem é essa pessoa?

- Sinto muito, mas não posso – tremeu inteiro.

Apenas com o pensamento de que Malfoy estava realmente interessado nessa pessoa, o fazia querer chorar de desgosto. Sempre o loiro perguntava, e sempre se mostrava diferente, como se realmente fosse trata-la de modo especial e levaria um relacionamento a sério.

- Sabe, sinto que estou gostando dessa pessoa misteriosa – comentou.

- Mesmo sem conhece-la? E se ela for feia, burra ou outra coisa pior? - _tipo do sexo masculino_, quis complementar, mas mordeu a língua para não escapulir suspeitas.

- Não importa. Eu digo pelo sentimento e não pela aparência. Gosto do que ela escreve – Draco deu de ombros, colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, como era o seu costume. – Além do quê, já estou quase descobrindo quem é ela...

Malfoy abriu um largo sorriso de vitória, ao notar a cara de incredulidade e espanto do grifinório.

- Como assim? É meio difícil saber, pois sou completamente discreto e sigiloso – ficou um pouco desesperado.

- Não percebeu que ela tem uma característica que sempre é mostrada? Te vejo amanhã, para terminar o livro.

A caligrafia! Potter quis bater-se, enquanto Malfoy sumia pelo corredor. Não contara nada do progresso para Susan, ela nem sabia que estava respondendo as cartas do sonserino por ela e as dela, guardava todas, sem entrega-las.

_- Harry, você está ferrado!_ – xingou a si mesmo.

Nessa noite, não dormiu.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, o grifinório correu para encontrar Susan, teria que contar a ela o que fez, para ajuda-la.

Era um hipócrita! No começo estava fazendo isso para ajuda-la, mas depois, passou a fazer por si mesmo.

Estaria tudo perdido! Por sua idiotice, perderia a amizade meio reclusa dos olhares dos outros, que conseguiu com Malfoy. Magoaria Susan Bones, magoaria Draco Malfoy, estragaria tudo! Precisava corrigir o que fizera por egoísmo.

Cruzou o Salão Principal e rompeu no jardim, onde haviam lhe dito que viram a garota. Deu a volta por boa parte do castelo, e foi encontra-la perto do lago.

Parou como que em choque, ficou pálido e tremeu toda base de corpo. Malfoy falava com Bones, debaixo da sombra de uma árvore florida. Olhando-os juntos, conversando e sorrindo, via-se como formavam um belo casal.

Não soube classificar o que sentia naquele momento, nem em como as lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos e transbordaram por sua face, pingando em seus materiais.

Susan sorria tomada de felicidade. Draco sorria encantado em descobrir a pessoa misteriosa e que tomou parte de seu coração.

E tudo por causa das mãos e do sentimento que um rapaz de tristes olhos verdes, carregava no peito.

Harry regressou os passos, deu as costas ao casal enamorado e se abandonou no vazio que começou a golfa-lo por dentro.

Vazio.

Nos poucos dias que conversara com Malfoy, bastou para multiplicar seus sentimentos e intensifica-los a ponto de querer considera-lo seu.

Como o amor fazia as pessoas se iludirem e ao mesmo tempo se conformarem. Mesmo estando sofrendo, se sentia feliz pela felicidade dos outros, pela felicidade de Malfoy, se ele encontrasse nela, o que buscava.

E era isso que importava, a felicidade de quem se ama...

Não houve mais leitura noturna, nem conversas casuais. Não houve mais cartas de amor, nem trocas de presentes...

Os dias que passaram, trocou poucas palavras com o sonserino, e encheu-se de fel ao vê-lo namorando oficialmente Susan Bones.

Nos dias que se passaram, a garota se esqueceu que Harry Potter existia. Só foi se recordar, quando o encurralou perto do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Olá Potter – ela parecia outra pessoa, viva e sorridente, como se ganhara um reino inteiro.

- Susan... – Harry sorriu sem vontade.

- Eu soube o que você fez por mim, escrevendo cartas em meu lugar – estranhamente, notou desprezo camuflado em suas palavras. – Não se preocupe, confirmei para meu Dragão que fui eu quem escreveu cada linha.

- Desculpe ter tomado essa decisão sem perguntar o que-

- Esquece Potter, consegui o que quero, estou feliz – ela sorriu com superioridade. – Vim pegar as cartas do Draco que estão com você. Elas me pertencem, afinal, fui eu quem as recebeu e respondeu...

Susan estendeu a mão e aguardou impaciente.

- Irei busca-las – Harry entrou em sua Sala Comunal, odiando-se. Subiu as escadas e bateu a porta do dormitório. Ela estava odiando-o pelo que fez... Talvez devesse agradecer por ela não ter contado a verdade para Malfoy, ou então, ao invés do desprezo de Susan, teria que suportar o desprezo do sonserino, o que para si, era mil vezes pior de suportar.

- Seu idiota! Idiota! Tem sempre que fazer errado! – se xingava em voz alta.

Pegou o maço de cartas com a mão trêmula e a escondeu nas vestes. Regressou até o corredor, onde a lufaniana aguardava.

- Aqui está – entregou os papéis que foram prontamente quitados de sua mão e ela deu-lhe as costas, indo embora e levando consigo palavras de um sonserino loiro que nunca mais leria.

Nos dias que se seguiram, estava sem chão para caminhar, estava sem olhos para ver a vida. Estava se consumindo lentamente.

Odiava ter que vê-los andando de mãos dadas, ou abraçados em algum canto, nos intervalos das aulas.

Odiava ser o idiota bonzinho, que se compadecia de todos.

Odiava quando Malfoy o olhava nos olhos, como se aguardasse alguma palavra. O quê? Congratulações? Felicidades?

Nunca poderia desejar sentimentos tão bons, da boca pra fora e com falsidade. Preferia desviar os olhos quando os do sonserino se prendia aos seus.

Não estava mais suportando os dias, nem a presença deles. Quando foi se refugiar no jardim, e se afogar nos próprios sentimentos, os viu se beijando numa das alamedas.

Ficou estático olhando a cena, vendo como o rosto de Malfoy se iluminava perfeitamente sob a luz da lua. Parecia um beijo suave e delicado... Sentiu seu estômago afundar e uma dor a tomar-lhe o peito, mas mesmo assim, ficara ali, parado e olhando.

E estremeceu inteiro, com os olhos bem abertos e lacrimosos ao ser pego pelo sonserino, que abrira os olhos prateados e o notou ali perto, os olhando. Sua reação foi instintiva e se afastou da namorada.

Ficou envergonhado em atrapalha-los, deu meia volta e regressou em passos apressados. Correu ao alcançar o pátio até a enfermaria.

Quando adentrou no estabelecimento mantido por Madame Pomfrey, já derramava lágrimas.

Não entendia porque era tão doloroso vê-lo nos braços de outra pessoa, beijando e acariciando a quem não merecia?

Merecer? Acaso merecia Malfoy?

- Harry! – Pmfrey foi a seu encontro, tendo tempo apenas de abraçar o rapaz e se sentar com ele no chão, onde desabou em prantos.

- Por favor, faz parar... – implorou, a mão apertando a camisa, como se ela o estivesse sufocando. – Eu não agüento mais! Não mais! Faz parar!

- Do que está falando? O que está sentindo? – perguntou aflita, nunca o vira assim.

- Dói muito... Dói demais... Não agüento isso... – balbuciava.

Madame Pomfrey finalmente compreendeu que a ferida não era exterior e sim interior. Dessa ferida, não podia curar, e mesmo se tivesse alguma poção ou feitiço para isso, era inadmissível ministra-lo, afinal, não se domava os sentimentos, eles apenas aconteciam...

A única coisa que pôde fazer por Harry, foi embala-lo e conforta-lo até que exausto, adormeceu.

* * *

A noite se fazia e o silêncio era sua única companhia, sentado no chão frio da sala precisa. Estava encostado na parede, os braços apoiados nos joelhos flexionados e os olhos vagos.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, de encontro à parede e não fez nada além de se agredir dessa forma.

A sua frente tinha a caixa que ganhara de Malfoy. A única coisa que sobrara do pouco que conviveu com ele.

Sua mente vagava longe, perdido em algum lugar tenebroso de suas lembranças e emoções. Mal notou quando a tampa se abriu sozinha, e a borboleta voou dela, tomando o ar numa dança desengonçada e fluída, deixando um rastro de luz azulado por onde passava, finalmente atraindo a atenção do moreno de volta à realidade e roubando-lhe um sorriso, mesmo que triste.

Um sopro de voz o fez virar a cabeça em direção à criatura apagada e tristonha, que lhe chamara a atenção. Era a Murta.

- Moreno de olhos verdes... – ela soluçou, ficando miúda e desamparada. – Trás o amigo loiro bonito de volta?

Harry balançou a cabeça em negativa – Eu não entendo...

- A garota má o deixou triste, enganou o loiro bonito e ele se isolou... Não vem mais até a Murta, mostrar coisas bonitas... Assim como o moreno de olhos verdes o enganou...

Harry franziu o cenho, sem entender. – Ele disse que eu o enganei?

A Murta fez que sim com a cabeça. – E está muito triste com você...

O grifinório ficou em pé num salto. Seria possível que Malfoy descobriu as farsas nas cartas? Provavelmente, ele não era tolo, e Susan não era Harry para demonstrar o que havia escrito nas cartas.

Se isso havia acontecido, então o sonserino o estava culpando também, sentindo-se enganado duplamente e o odiando muito mais do que antigamente.

Tinha que corrigir as coisas, e seria agora. Se Malfoy fosse odiá-lo, pelo menos o odiaria por seus sentimentos verdadeiros, e não por um mal entendido idiota.

Pegou a borboleta mágica do ar e a guardou na caixa, e depois no bolso. Só então saiu correndo em direção à passagem secreta que levava ao quarto do sonserino.

Parou frente ao retrato, nervoso e pronunciou. – Sangue de serpente.

O retrato não se moveu. Repetiu de novo e mais outra vez, mas não obteve sucesso.

Malfoy havia trocado a senha para que não voltasse a seu quarto, se utilizando a passagem. Ficou desesperado. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa e a única alternativa era a poção.

* * *

Quando entrou no dormitório de Malfoy, como das primeiras vezes. Encontrou o loiro deitado de bruços na cama e folheando alguns papéis.

Com um salto, a aranha subiu ao colchão e se acomodou no travesseiro. Estando mais perto, pôde conferir se tratar de suas cartas que o sonserino lia.

Olhos prateados pousaram sobre si, e um sorriso adornou os lábios de Draco.

- Danada! Onde esteve? – perguntou como se obteria uma resposta.

No fundo, Harry chegou a responder. – _Estive te amando esse tempo todo..._ – mas o sonserino nunca iria entende-lo.

Malfoy brincou um pouco com sua aranha, mas foi por apenas alguns minutos, logo voltou a ficar amuado em sua cama, olhando o vazio.

Harry estava desesperado, mas precisaria agüentar durante duas horas para que o efeito da poção terminasse e pudesse voltar ao normal e conversar com o sonserino, mesmo acabando por sofrer numa discussão. O que era provável.

Ficou esse tempo o olhando, sem medo de ser pego e interpretado o óbvio, sem receio de levar um esculacho na cara ou um murro no olho.

Queria aproveitar os últimos momentos que tinha em sua companhia, porque depois, não haveria mais farsa nem segredos. Abriria o jogo e agüentaria as conseqüências que ele próprio buscou.

Viu Malfoy devorar duas caixas de trufas de chocolate, beber uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e fazer bolhas de sabão em formas de animais, com algum brinquedo que ao sabia aonde ele conseguira.

Passeou pelo corpo do loiro, percorreu seu peito e afundou as patas em seu cabelo macio, sentindo o perfume como tendo a certeza de que seria a última vez que tinha essa oportunidade. Depois, talvez nem mais conseguiria olha-lo à distância.

Ficou aninhado ao colo de Malfoy, até que seu corpo começou a formigar, sinalizando que o efeito da poção estava acabando e dentro de alguns segundos, voltaria a ser Harry Potter, o idiota perfeito de Hogwarts.

Com um salto, Draco viu sua aranha se postar frente a si, ao pé da cama. Ficou curioso, mas logo a curiosidade deu espaço ao espanto e à incredulidade.

A aranha tomava forma maior e algumas patas começaram a sumir. Conforme crescia, a coloração preta clareava a um tom de pele meio bronzeado e os pêlos foram sumindo, dando espaço a uma pele macia e formatos de músculos. Apenas a cabeça da aranha ficara com a cor preta, que se transformara em cabelos desgrenhados.

Olhos verdes piscaram atordoados com a mutação, sem os óculos e corpo alto e talhado com precisão estava listo de roupa.

Malfoy ficou mudo o olhando.

Depois de recuperado, Harry se cobriu com o lençol, um pouco constrangido e ficando com o rosto corado.

- Você... – Draco soletrou com nervosismo crescente. – Estava me enganando todo esse tempo?

- Eu posso explicar-

- Por que? Primeiro isso, depois as cartas? O que você quer? – gritou lívido.

- Malfoy eu-

- O que você quer? Por que fez isso? – voltou a gritar mais alto.

- A aranha era por causa de Susan! E as cartas porque te amo! – gritou também, levando as mãos à cabeça, lágrimas inundando seus olhos – Te amo! Amo tanto! Desculpe por te amar, desculpe... Desculpe...

A voz de Harry foi diminuindo, até sobrar apenas soluços.

Lábios cálidos encobriram os seus, mãos delgadas envolveram seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam. Beijos desesperados passaram a ser dados com sofreguidão, como para livrar-lhe de tanta dor.

Olhos verdes se abriram sem crença no que estava acontecendo, enquanto olhos prateados cerravam com languidez para aprofundar os beijos doces que dispensava à boca trêmula e ávida por mais.

Separaram-se e de testas encostadas, permaneceram assim por um tempo. Até que a voz rouca de Draco quebrou o silêncio.

- Se era você o tempo todo... Porque não me disse antes?

- Fiquei com medo...

- Eu disse que não importava quem fosse, pois o que me importa, é o sentimento que me fez apaixonar-me...

- Mesmo sendo eu?

Olhos prateados se perderam nos verdes e um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Draco e sua voz soou melodiaza ao ouvido de Harry. Sem papel, apenas de olhos nos olhos, corpo contra corpo. Ele sendo Draco e seu destinatário sendo Harry.

x

Não preciso de mais nada 

_Agora que_

_Me ilumina de amor por dentro e por fora_

_Acredite em mim se puder_

_Acredite e verá, nunca acabará_

_Tenho desejos escritos que voam no alto_

_Cada pensamento é independente do meu corpo_

_Acredite em mim se puder_

_Aqui entre as coisas que tenho_

_Tenho algo a mais_

_Que nunca tive_

_Precisa viver comigo, mas_

_Viva sem medo_

_Que seja uma vida ou que seja uma hora_

_Não deixe livre ou disperso_

_Este meu espaço agora aberto, te peço_

_Viva comigo sem vergonha_

_Mesmo que tenha o mundo contra_

_Deixe a aparência e pegue o sentido_

_E escute o que tenho aqui dentro_

_Você abriu em mim_

_A fantasia_

_As esperas dos dias de uma alegria iluminada_

_Você me pegou_

_Você é o comando_

_Me muda depois me coloca a tua idéia_

_Viva comigo sem medo_

_Mesmo se o mundo está contra_

_Deixe a aparência e pegue o sentido_

_E escute o que tenho aqui dentro_

x

Um sorriso finalmente pôde ser apreciado com sinceridade, aos lábios de Harry Potter...

Fim

* * *

**N/A:** The Notebook de Nicholas Sparks possuem todos os direitos reservados. É um romance muito emocionante, também pode ser encontrado com o título O Caderno de Noah, essa história também foi reproduzido em filme chamado Diário de uma Paixão. Esta declaração do Draco é a letra da música Viveme de Laura Pausini.

**N/A 2:** termina aqui a fic. Espero que tenha agradado e obrigada a todos que acompanharam e a todos que vierem a ler depois dessa data. Caso queiram deixar review, para quem não é cadastrado, deixe email, que poderei responder.

Agradecimentos a:

**Fabi** – olá! Obriada pela review, espero q tenha gostado do final. Bjus!

**Sam Crane** – olá! Atendia ao seu pedido e fiz um final feliz. Obrigada pela review. Bjus!


End file.
